


Amor mundano

by Roma_Lyd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluffy, M/M, Romance, Smut, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roma_Lyd/pseuds/Roma_Lyd
Summary: Harry necesita un trabajo y gracias a su hermana, termina siendo entrevistado para trabajar como cantante en un prestigioso bar. Mundano.Lo que no necesita es que su jefe, Louis Tomlinson sea el hombre más caliente y encantador que ha conocido alguna vez.Tampoco necesita sentir la inmensa atracción que siente por él, pero lo hace.¿El problema?Si existe una persona inestable en el mundo, es sin lugar a dudar, Louis.Dejar que jueguen con tu corazón. Para algunos es ser idiota, para Harry, es de valientes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No publicar en otros sitios.  
> No traducir sin mi permiso.  
> Espero les guste <3

Ama el sonido de sus botas al chocar con el pavimento. Ama Jugar con las puntas de su cascada de rizos con olor a miel y cacao mientras camina con un leve contorneo de caderas. Ama mojarse los labios mientras acomoda sus costosos lentes de sol que Kendall, su mejor amiga y una malvada perra con aires de diosa, consiguió para él cuando se los robó al chico que estaba enamorado de ella.

Sostiene una dirección en sus manos, observando con aparente desinterés la calle en busca de  _'Mundano'_ , el famoso bar donde su hermana le dijo que están necesitando un cantante para los fines de semana.

Sabe que hay personas mirándolo, siempre las hay. Quieren de él aquello que no puede dar. Oh dulces plebeyos, tontos que desean jugar al amor aun cuando no tienen nada para ofrecer que pueda llamar su atención.

Cepilla su labio inferior con los dientes, ladeando una sonrisa al encontrar finalmente el lugar que se convertirá en su nueva fuente de ingresos.

Elegante y moderno, justo como su hermana lo hubo descrito. Con una amplia puerta doble acolchada de cuero rojo y enormes ventanales negros. Es de día por lo que no posee iluminación alguna.

No duda ni un segundo, solo camina hasta la entrada secundaria, una puerta negra que pasa desapercibida y que tiene un pequeño timbre metálico. Lo presiona unas cuantas veces, hundiendo su dedo de perfecta manicura en él.

Solo pasan unos cuantos segundos cuando la puerta se abre, un sonriente chico rubio de ojos azules lo recibe.

"¿Si?"

"Hola, vengo por esto" Estira el papel que Gemma, su hermana, le había pasado el día anterior mientras compartían unos margaritas en casa de su madre.

"¡Oh! Tú debes ser Harry" Dice el chico viendo el papel.

"Si, Harry Styles en persona"

"Si, por supuesto. Tu hermana hizo todo un monologo sobre lo increíble que eres cantando y sobre por qué debemos contratarte" No puede evitar la sonrisa que se forma en sus labios humectados. Ama demasiado a Gemma. El rubio le extiende una mano que Harry toma complacido "Soy Niall Horan, el barman de este lugar y quien está a cargo cuando el culo fácil del dueño no está alrededor"

Las cejas de Harry se levantan pero no dice nada. Sigue a Niall quien le hace un gesto con la cabeza.

No es su primer trabajo como cantante, ya lo ha hecho antes y en lugares realmente buenos. La razón de que no durase mucho se debe a que, bueno, quizás no logra mantener sus manos tranquilas y siempre termina liado con personas que no corresponden. Como la última vez, que terminó en un complicado romance con el hermano de su jefe.

El interior del bar es amplio y la ventilación realmente increíble. Toda la indumentaria está en perfecto estado y el escenario es enorme y elegante. Incluso un piano de cola se deja apreciar orgulloso.

Niall le indica a Harry que se siente en uno de los pisos frente a la barra. Él se adentra y con movimientos rápidos le sirve una cerveza que Harry acepta gustoso.

"Bien, este es el lugar. Nuestro encargado de música todavía no llega así que no podré ponerte a prueba, aún. Son cinco meseros por turno y dos barman, además del encargado de la iluminación. Si tenemos suerte, Louis no está aquí y el ambiente es tranquilo"

"¿Louis?"

"El dueño. Lo odiarás, todos lo odian... y luego querrás meterse en sus pantalones, todos lo hacen" Harry parpadea perezoso. "Pero si eres inteligente no lo harás. Créeme, Louis no es material para novio"

"No estoy en busca de un novio, muchas gracias" Le da un sorbo a su cerveza.

Realmente no le interesa en lo más mínimo tener una relación sentimental en ese momento. Y le prometió a Gemma que conservaría ese trabajo por lo que no, no piensa joderla follándose al jefe.

"Excelente. Odio tener que despedir buen personal por culpa de Louis. Es un maldito grano en el culo, créeme" Niall bufa sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y Harry se pregunta a cuantas personas habrá tenido que despedir "Y eres lindo. Ojos verdes y rizos, justo el tipo de Louis"

Harry quiere decirle que no le importa en lo más mínimo si es el tipo de Louis. Solo quiere el maldito trabajo para poder pagar la mitad de su alquiler y que Kendall deje de joderle los sesos todo el tiempo.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo será el trabajo?" Prefiere cambiar el tema.

"Bueno, para comenzar nos gustaría tenerte a prueba durante dos fines de semana. Ver cómo te va y la reacción de los clientes. Si todo sale bien, quedas contratado para cantar tres veces por semana durante dos meses"

Harry asiente, complacido.

"¿Cuál será mi sueldo?"

"Oh, eso debes verlo con Louis. Es él quien se encarga de todos los aspectos administrativos del bar"

"Comprendo..."

"De hecho, ya debería estar aquí, pero como verás, no es la clase de hombre que cumpla un horario. Solo un maldito egocéntrico que está demasiado ocupado en admirar su propio culo" Se encoje de hombros.

"Escuche eso" Dice una voz a espaldas de Harry quien voltea de inmediato.

Y oh.

¿Ese es su maldito jefe?

Porque Harry está realmente, sinceramente, replanteándose las advertencias de Niall y la petición de Gemma. Es como, demasiado guapo.

No, guapo no. Es hermoso y Harry quiere deslizar su lengua por todo ese magnífico cuerpo bronceado y tonificado. Es definitivamente más bajo que Harry, pero no podría importarle menos...

"Hey, tú debes ser Harry" Dice el hombre sentándose a un lado de Harry. Su cabello castaño luce deliciosamente despeinado, sus facciones son filosas y sus ojos tienen un hermoso color marino. Se deja caer cual peso muerto sobre la superficie de la barra y suspira escandalosamente. "Me partieron el culo. Quiero a mi mamá"

Harry frunce el ceño, apretando los labios para no soltar una carcajada por las palabras del que será su jefe.  

"En primer lugar, tu mamá está en Miami y no creo que vaya a volver de sus vacaciones porque su hijo es un maldito masoquista que seguramente se olvidó del lubricante"

Niall estira un vaso con agua y hielo en dirección a Louis.

"Estaba demasiado caliente y había poco tiempo. Tendré que tener una seria charla con mi vibrador" Bebe el contenido del vaso y ladea su cabeza de lado a lado, haciendo sonar las vértebras de su cuello. "Ahora, Harry. Háblame de ti..."

"¿Qué quieres saber?" Pregunta acomodándose en su asiento. Con sus palabras saliendo más roncas y lentas de lo normal. Quiere aclararse la garganta porque no, definitivamente no está nervioso.

"Edad, familia. Intereses... Relación sentimental. ¿Quieres irte a mi casa después de esto?"

Niall rueda los ojos y maldice por lo bajo.

Harry atrapa su labio inferior para no responder a eso. Dios, esto será difícil.

"Veintiún años, estudio pedagogía musical en la universidad y me encuentro soltero. Estoy de vacaciones por el momento y realmente quiero este trabajo"

"Perfecto. ¿Niall te contó que tengo una debilidad por los rizos y los ojos verdes?"

"Lo hice"

"Lo hizo"

Louis solamente asiente y mierda. Harry definitivamente no está preparado para la sonrisa coqueta que Louis perfila en sus muy perfectos labios.

"Bueno, ya me encantas. Será un placer verte todos los días montado en mi escenario, cantando. Así que puedes subirte, darnos una demostración y el empleo será tuyo"

"¿Ahora?"

"Si"

Harry suelta un suspiro nervioso y se levanta, estirando los pliegues de su camisa floral.

Mira a Louis quien con un movimiento de cabeza le indica que suba al escenario. Harry inclina la cabeza y se arrepiente de no haber tomado otro trago de cerveza. Llega al escenario y carraspea con la garganta.

No debería sentirse nervioso, pero lo hace.

Fija su mirada en Louis quien toma la botella de cerveza de Harry y le da un lametón a la boquilla. ¿Por qué hace eso? Su jefe definitivamente es un espécimen maligno. Harry está seguro de que esconde cola y cachos.... Y si tiene suerte, una grande y jugosa polla.

Bien, concentración.

Mira el micrófono y luego a Louis, encogiéndose de hombros. No está prendido por lo que deberá cantar así nada más. Esconde sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones y comienza a cantar.

Parte con notas bajas y largas. Sus ojos cambian de Louis a Niall quien sonríe con satisfacción.

Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?

Llega a la parte del coro y deja salir sus vocales de rock ochentero. Aquellas que puede considerar, su as bajo la manga.

Sonríe cuando Louis arquea ambas cejas, sorprendido.

Harry cierra los ojos y ya. Lo tiene dentro del bote. Lo sabe así que se permite actuar con confianza y desplazarse por el escenario.

"¡Lo tienes, ricitos!" Grita Louis aplaudiendo. Le hace un señuelo a Niall y le susurra algo al odio. Harry deja de cantar y toma una profunda bocanada de respiración, relamiéndose los labios para finalizar.

Su ceño se frunce al ver a Louis caminar y posteriormente subir al escenario. Con sus enormes ojos azules y un amago coqueto.

"De acuerdo, Harry. Tu hermana tenía razón, eres condenadamente bueno. Tienes dos opciones, te quedas con el empleo y te conviertes en un trabajador más de este club, o te vas conmigo y me dejas follarte como nunca nadie lo ha hecho durante toda una semana. Me gustaría poder darte ambas opciones pero Niall me arrancaría la polla y me perforaría un pezón con ella, así que, bueno"

Harry parpadea.

Ni siquiera debería pensarlo.

Él fue a  _mundano_  por un trabajo, no por un polvo. Es Harry Styles puede tener cualquier polvo cuando quiera.

Pero se trata de uno de los hombres más calientes que ha visto en su vida. ¡No es tan fácil!

"Anda rizado, acepta. Te dejaré comerme" Ofrece Louis cepillando sus labios entre sí.

¡Alguien tenga piedad de él, por amor al cielo!

"Bueno, yo" Se acomoda los rizos y mira a Niall quien luce casi decepcionado. "¿Me quedaré con el trabajo? Es decir, no es que no quiera. Eres... Mírate" Estira ambas manos y señala a Louis de pies a cabeza "Jodidamente caliente. Pero necesito el trabajo y realmente me gusta este lugar"

Louis suelta un suspiro y se encoge de hombros.

"Si, está bien. Buen chico, lindo rostro y responsable" Chasquea con la lengua y recorre a Harry con el rostro. Las mejillas del ojiverde se sienten calientes. "Definitivamente serás una ganancia para el bar. Bienvenido a la familia, ricitos"

Louis estira una mano que Harry acepta con algo de recelo. Confirma que no debería haberlo hecho cuando el toque suave y tibio de la piel de Louis envía un escalofrío por su cuerpo.

"Gracias Louis. Has sido muy amable por darme la oportunidad de trabajar aquí"

"Y eres educado. ¿No quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Si" Responde sin pensar.

Louis sonríe, amplio. Los costados de sus ojos arrugándose debido a sus pómulos elevados. Harry está seguro de que no ha visto un chico más hermoso antes.

Siguen con sus manos tomadas hasta que un carraspeo de Niall hace que Harry retire su mano. Louis bufa y se gira, manos en la cadera mientras comienza a insultar al rubio barman.

"¡Quizás es el amor de mi vida y me estás quitando la oportunidad de estar con él!" Grita Louis con fingida molestia.

"¡¿Qué?! Louis, por favor. El único amor de tu vida es tu reflejo en el espejo. Gilipollas, deja a Harry"

Harry se siente extrañamente avergonzado. Nunca ha conocido a alguien con tanto carisma como Louis y eso lo hace sentir pequeño e inexperto. Algo que ciertamente no es.

"Uhm" Intenta llamar la atención de ambos hombres que siguen gritándose.

"¡El último amor de tu vida terminó intentando suicidarse aquí, en la noche temática de san Valentín, Louis! Solo deja al muchacho, lo necesitamos"

"¡Soy el maldito dueño del lugar!"

"¡Exacto! No puedes estar follándote al personal"

Louis bufa y levanta los hombros, quitándole importancia a la discusión. Es notorio que ya han hablado al respecto unas cuantas, miles, de veces.

"Bien. Lo que sea... Estás contratado, Harry" Se gira nuevamente hacia Harry y le pone una mano sobre el hombro. "Ochenta dólares la noche y seguro médico. ¿Está bien para ti?"

Harry saca las cuentas y asiente rápidamente. Con eso será suficiente por el momento. Su madre lo ayuda con una bondadosa mesada por lo que únicamente necesita un trabajo que lo ayude a pagar el alquiler ya que Anne, su madre, no está de acuerdo con que se haya ido de casa.

"Si eso está bien"

"Perfecto. Será genial contratarte de manera permanente pero primero debemos ver cómo te va con el público"

"Si, comprendo. Es genial. La paga, quiero decir"

"Soy generoso" Responde Louis con una sonrisa y aprieta el hombro de Harry antes de saltar del escenario. Camina hasta Niall y le dice unas cuantas cosas antes de marcharse.

Harry suelta un suspiro al verlo desaparecer.

Baja del escenario, los tacones de sus botas sonando contra el mármol del suelo, y camina hasta Niall quien lo mira con empatía.

"Hey, lo siento por eso. Louis es demasiado caprichoso. Está acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quiere"

"Eso pude ver" Comenta con una pequeña sonrisa.

Niall le extiende un vaso con agua, hielo y un twist de limón.

"Gracias por aceptar quedarte aquí. Cualquier otro se hubiera ido con él. Pero no te preocupes, se le pasará rápido. Sus caprichos no tienden a durar mucho"

"No, está bien. Realmente quiero el trabajo"

La palabra capricho se resiente en su estómago. Él no es el maldito capricho de nadie.

"Si. Gemma mencionó algo de eso. Espero que nos llevemos bien, Harry"

"Lo mismo digo"

El rubio sonríe una vez más.

Unos pasos se hacen escuchar en ese momento. Harry gira el rostro y ve a un malditamente guapo moreno.

¿Qué demonios con el personal de ese bar?

Todos parecen malditos dioses griegos.

"Hola" Saluda suavemente, acomodándose la mochila que le cuelga de un hombro. Se adentra en la barra y Harry aprieta los labios al verlo besar los labios de Niall cuya mirada se ha suavizado por completo.

"Hola bebé, pensé que llegarías más tarde" Lo saluda el rubio pellizcando su nariz. Gira su rostro hacia Harry, sonriendo amplio. "Él es Zayn, mi pareja y el Dj del lugar"

"Oh. Hola, Zayn. Mucho gusto" Estira su mano y Zayn le corresponde ladeando una sonrisa suave. "Soy Harry, el nuevo cantante"

"Genial, ya me estaba aburriendo de que solo tuviéramos música empaquetada" Recorre a Harry con la mirada y posteriormente mira a Niall. Ceño ligeramente fruncido. "¿Louis ya lo vio? Porque es como, muy, realmente demasiado su tipo"

Harry no puede evitar succionar su labio inferior para tapar su sonrisa. Niall en cambio gruñe y sisea.

"Si, dijo que Harry puede ser el amor de su vida y los estoy separando"

"Uh. Me lo imaginé... Lo siento por eso" Se disculpa Zayn con cierta incomodidad, rascando su nuca. "Louis quizás vaya a darte algunos problemas. Puede resultar un poco enamoradizo, pero se le pasará rápido"

"¿Siempre es así?" Pregunta Harry. Su ego sintiéndose duramente golpeado al saber que Louis es simplemente así. Que no es por él.

"No siempre. Solo cuando le gusta alguien... Lo cual si, ocurre bastante seguido"

"Está bien. Puedo lidiar con eso" Asegura Harry cuando en realidad sabe que es mentira. No han pasado ni diez minutos y ya se arrepiente de no haberse ido con Louis.

"Si, no te preocupes mucho. No va a acosarte ni nada por el estilo" Asegura Niall mirando a Harry "Solo puede ser un poco coqueto e insinuarte guarradas. Hasta que aparezca otro, al menos"

Harry solo asiente y tiene ganas de abofetearse cuando se descubre pensando en lo poco que le molestaría ser acosado por un pedazo de mierda caliente como Louis.

Este será sin lugar a dudas su trabajo más tortuoso.

(...)

Mira a la morena quien recorre el departamento como si fuera una leona enjaulada. La escucha gruñir mientras él se lleva una tras otra, cucharadas de helado a la boca mientras está sentado en el sofá principal de la sala de estar.

Es helado de vainilla, su favorito.

"¡No puedo creer que lo perdí!" Grita la preciosura que tiene por compañera de piso.

Kendall Jenner, una maldita perra malvada que no puede evitar alimentar a perros callejeros y recoger gatitos abandonados.

"¿Segura que no está en tu habitación?" Pregunta Harry sin dejar de comer helado. Las comisuras de su boca están manchadas.

"¡¿Me ves cara de idiota?! No, Harry... No dejé el móvil en mi habitación" El rizado se encoge de hombros y vuelve la vista a la televisión. "¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? No puedo vivir sin mi móvil"

"¿Comprarte otro?"

"Bueno, ¿Qué yo cago dinero o algo?" Se queja moviendo sus brazos ridículamente.

Harry rueda los ojos y cucharea una vez más. Un puchero se forma en su boca al percatarse de no queda helado.

"No queda helado"

"¡Oh, no queda helado! ¡Que tragedia, que llamen a la maldita policía!" Exclama con algo que Harry llamaría 'énfasis histérico psicótico'.

"Bien, me encantaría quedarme a ver tu espectáculo de maldiciones y gritos, pero debo arreglarme para ir al bar" Avisa colocándose de pie.

Escucha a Kendall maldecir pero intenta no prestarle atención. Es culpa de ella por ser una maldita despistada que realmente debería agradecer tener el culo pegado al cuerpo, de lo contrario también lo perdería.

Entra a su habitación y toma una toalla limpia de su armario, dirigiéndose al baño.

Esa será su primera noche como cantante en el bar. Le dejó la lista de canciones que desea cantar a Zayn y se han mantenido en contacto vía mensajes por lo que no deberían haber problemas. El moreno le dijo que se quedara tranquilo ya que es jueves y los jueves no tienden a entrar muchas personas por lo que estará despejado.

Harry quiso preguntarle si Louis iría, sin embargo no lo hizo.

¿Qué le importa a él si su muy delicioso, exótico y caliente jefe va al bar?

Absolutamente nada.

Por lo que está honesta y completamente enfocado en su trabajo. Por ningún motivo ha intentado buscar a Louis Tomlinson en las redes sociales. Y mucho menos ha intentado sacarle información a Gemma sobre el promiscuo de ojos azules.

No, para nada. Él es inteligente y ya aprendió su lección, mil veces al menos. Aprendió que no debe follar con el personal de los lugares donde trabaja y Louis está en esa categoría. Peor aún, está en la categoría de hombre irrefrenable. Esos que solo quieren follar y luego hacer de cuenta que no te conocen.

Harry ya tiene demasiado de ese tipo de hombres.

Bajo la lluvia artificial exfolia su cuerpo con gel humectante de miel, repasando sus tonificados glúteos y muslos. Lava su cabello y aplica una crema de masaje que deja actuar durante unos cuantos minutos que se dedica a hacer absolutamente nada además de cantar.

Ya fuera de la ducha se viste rápidamente y se perfuma. No tiene necesidad de afeitar su rostro, para su fortuna apenas si le crece vello facial. Se mira en el espejo, completamente fascinado con su apariencia.

¡Que alguien lo demande!

No lo puede evitar. Ama la moda y la ropa de diseñador. Algo que no puede permitirse muy seguido debido a sus bajos ingresos.

Pero esa noche es su debut y ha decidido hacer un sacrificio usando su tarjeta de crédito y comprando a veinte cuotas mensuales. Vale la pena, lo confirma al ver su reflejo en el espejo.

Sus piernas lucen kilométricas en sus ajustados pantalones negros y lleva botas de cuero, rojas.

Si, rojas.

Rojo intenso, uno de los colores favoritos de Harry.

Su torso está cubierto por una camisa negra casi transparente con flores bordadas en tonos rojizos. Su pecho y clavículas a la vista, al igual que sus brazos.

Toma su bolso y comienza a echar las cosas que podría necesitar a la noche. Incluyendo un par de condones; mejor prevenir.

En ese preciso instante su móvil vibra sobre su escritorio y sin exagerar, da un salto y chilla al ver que se trata de un mensaje de su muy pedazo de culo caliente, jefe. Sus manos casi tiemblan al leer el contenido del mensaje, unas cinco veces. No le sorprende que Louis tenga su número ya que dejó todos sus datos de contacto la tarde que fue a probarse a mundano.

_'¿Cómo estás para tu debut, amor? Les dije a todos que sean lindos contigo, así que no dudes en avisarme si alguien te molesta. Espero poder llegar y verte cantar, si no lo consigo prometo compensarlo. Y no pienses que estoy intentando ligar contigo, aun cuando lo estoy haciendo. Por favor no le digas a Niall. Besos, Louis'._

¿Cómo puede ser tan lindo?

Harry atrapa su labio inferior y medita unos cuantos segundos sobre responderle o no. No quiere hacerlo, pero sus dedos tienen vida propia y sin que pueda evitarlo, se encuentra presionando el táctil de su móvil para enviar un mensaje a Louis.

_'Muy nervioso. Sería genial que llegaras pero si no puedes, no hay problema. Eres muy considerado, Louis. Muchas gracias y puedes estar tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Muchos besos más, Harry'_

Lleva el móvil a su pecho y respira por la nariz, ojos cerrados. No pasa ni un solo minuto cuando su móvil vuelve a vibrar. Harry sabe que está perdiendo la batalla cuando sus mejillas comienzan a doler por la fuerza con la que está sonriendo.

_'¿Qué tantos secretos estás dispuesto a guardar? ¿Qué tal uno que nos incluya a ti y a mí en una cita? Solo ver una película en el cine y caminar tomados de la mano... Sin presiones, algo simple para darle un enfoque más amplio nuestra relación laboral'_

Louis definitivamente quiere meterse en sus pantalones. Harry no tiene duda alguna de eso y no, realmente no quiere aceptar pero oh, bueno. Malditos dedos y su voluntad propia.

_'Puedo esconder un total de tres citas y un beso. Es mi única oferta y solo si prometes llegar con un ramo de flores esta noche. Un buen jefe sabe premiar a su personal'_

Harry envía el mensaje, esperando una respuesta inmediata, sin embargo esta no llega y no puede evitar preocuparse. ¿Ha ido demasiado lejos? A lo mejor Louis no quiere extender tanto lo que puede pasar entre ellos.

Niega con la cabeza y guarda su móvil. No piensa enviar otro mensaje y si llega a verlo en el bar, le pedirá disculpas y ya, todo olvidado. Son hombres adultos, pueden saltarse toda la mierda incomoda. ¿Verdad?

El camino hacia el bar es relajado. El taxista es amable y las personas que transitan en la calle lo entretienen en cada semáforo rojo. Harry pega un pequeño brinco al escuchar la música de su móvil.

Aprieta con sus dedos el cierre metálico de su bolso y lo abre para tomar su moderno aparato. Sonríe al ver que la llamada entrante es de Kendall.

 _"¿Dónde estaba?"_  Es lo primero que pregunta al contestar.

_"En mi habitación. Sería lindo que dejaras de tener la razón todo el tiempo"_

_"Intentaré hacer algo al respecto. ¿Y? ¿Vienes hoy?"_

_"Haré todo lo posible"_

_"Bien, ¿Traerás a Lauren?"_

_"No. Está enojada conmigo... Ya sabes cómo se pone algunas veces"_  Harry niega con la cabeza y suelta un suspiro. Lauren es la novia de Kendall y la única capaz de hacer que su amiga mantenga los pies en la tierra.

_"De acuerdo. Dale saludos de mi parte"_

_"Bien. Nos vemos luego, te quiero putito"_

_"Lo mismo digo, come almejas"_

Espera a que Kendall cuelgue la llamada y antes de guardar su móvil revisa su mensajería.

Nada.

Bien, Louis se lo pierde. Y realmente pierde porque Harry está seguro, sin falsa modestia, de que hace las mejores mamadas de todo el continente.

Le paga al taxista y entra en el bar.

Hay más personas y algunos lo saludan. Harry responde cortésmente estrechando la mano de todos. Su madre siempre le inculcó buenos modales.

El lugar luce distinto, con velas encendidas en los centros de mesa y un aroma dulce en el aire. Juegos de luces en tonos neón se reflejan en todo el bar. Ve a Niall quien está dando algunas órdenes a unos chicos vestidos de manera formal.

Harry asume que son los meseros.

Un toque en su espalda hace que se voltee y sonríe al ver que se trata de Zayn.

"¿Todo listo?" Pregunta el ojiverde.

"Perfecto. Quiero comprobar las canciones, acompáñame"

Mira a Niall quien se ha percatado de su presencia y lo saluda con la mano antes de girarse para ir con Zayn.

"Comenzarás a eso de las ocho con unas seis canciones y luego tomarás un descanso para que los meseros aprovechen de abastecer a los clientes con bebidas y comida"

"Si, Niall ya me explicó todo" Entran a la cabina de la música.

Harry le da algunas recomendaciones a Zayn para las canciones que pueden ir antes de después de su show, así no será muy brusco el cambio de ambiente. Le agrada como logran congeniar en cuanto a pistas musicales y se sorprende al ver la buena selección de temas que tiene el moreno para la noche.

Nunca antes ha ido a  _mundano_  así que no sabe bien de que va el ambiente en aquel bar, pero hasta el momento está feliz con lo que ha visto.

"¿Louis no ha intentado contactarte?" Pregunta de la nada el moreno y Harry gira su rostro como jalado por un resorte.

"¿Qué? Eh, no. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?"

"Porque tu hoja de contacto misteriosamente desapareció de los archivos de Niall" Harry aprieta los labios para no sonreír. "Escucha, Lou es un tipo genial. Aunque aquí lo odian un poco porque a veces puede ser un mandón narcisista. El problema es que... tiene esta idea del amor libre y nunca dura más de unas dos a tres semanas con sus conquistas. Luego es Niall quien tiene que estar limpiando su mierda"

"¿Lo dices por el personal?"

"Si. Louis simplemente no sabe separar el trabajo de su vida emocional. Si le gusta alguien que trabaja acá, lo trata como si fuera un príncipe... Les aumenta el suelo, les permite libertades que los trabajadores no deberían tener. Deja que falten o que no le hagan caso a Niall. Luego se aburre, ni siquiera termina con ellos... Simplemente deja de venir una temporada y le dice a Niall que los eche"

Harry no está decepcionado. Bajo ningún concepto se siente como un tonto que estuvo a punto de caer en el juego del dueño del bar.

"Eso es..."

"Una mierda. Lo sé, todos lo saben"

"Lamento si yo les di la impresión de querer hacer algo así. No sabía-"

"Hey" Lo interrumpe Zayn. "Está bien, amigo. Sé que no eres de ese tipo, tengo un buen ojo. Por eso prefiero advertirte sobre Louis... Niall no dejó de hablar sobre lo bien que cantas y lo mucho que te quiere en este bar. No lo arruines por alguien que te dejará a los días"

"No lo haré" Murmura con convicción.

Se acomoda su cabellera rizada y se remueve de manera incómoda en su asiento al lado de Zayn. El moreno parece notar su incomodidad por lo que cambia el tema de conversación y le cuenta sobre el cantante anterior y como siempre necesitaba una pista de voz de fondo ya que no podía alcanzar notas altas.

Zayn revisa su móvil y al ver la hora se pone unos gruesos audífonos. La música comienza a sonar y eso es solo la señal de que el bar ha abierto sus puertas. Para cuando Harry sale de la cabina de música, mundano ya ha abierto y está lleno. No está con algunas mesas, no. Está lleno, literalmente.

Los meseros corren de un lado a otro y Niall está con dos chicos más en la barra haciendo malabares para sacar tragos rápidamente. Harry no sabe que debe hacer, aún faltan unos quince minutos para que comience a cantar y no quiere sentirse inútil mientras todos están haciendo algo.

Llega a la barra y se inclina hacia Niall quien pone su rostro de costado para escuchar lo que Harry quiera decir.

"¡¿Puedo ayudar en algo?!" Grita por sobre la música.

Niall niega con la cabeza, sonriendo.

"¡No! ¡Déjanos esto, podemos manejarlo!" Le asegura con otro grito.

Harry asiente pero se queda ahí, observando a Niall quien es, sin exagerar, el barman más rápido que Harry ha visto. No puede evitar el nerviosismo que se asienta en su vientre, tampoco el sudor de sus manos a medida que comienzan a sonar las pistas que preludian su show.

Es su debut y si, quizás solamente es un bar. Pero para Harry da igual si es un bar o un estadio. Quiere dar el cien por ciento siempre. Quiere que los rostros de las personas se iluminen al escucharlo cantar, que salgan emocionados y con el corazón latiendo con violencia del bar por lo mucho que disfrutaron el pequeño concierto.

Y su momento llega. Ve a Zayn sacudir el brazo a la distancia y Harry sabe que ha llegado la hora de subir al escenario. Mira por última vez a Niall quien le golpea el hombro en un gesto condescendiente. Camina por entre medio de las mesas. Personas sentadas, brindando y charlando con sus bocas adosadas de licor. Un ambiente jovial y ligero, levemente seductor por el juego de luces que tiñen las pieles de los clientes.

El escenario está con las luces apagadas y Harry al subir se topa con Zayn quien le da las últimas indicaciones antes de volver a la cabina de música.

Su corazón late con fuerza.

No pensó que se sentiría tan nervioso. Lo ha hecho antes, muchas veces... No debería ser así. Pero todos esa noche parecen tener grandes expectativas en él y eso lo abruma.

Harry toca el micrófono y al ver que está encendido saluda al público. La música disminuye lentamente hasta apagarse por completo y el juego de luces se prende sobre el escenario. Tiene la atención de todas las personas ahí, lo sabe.

Intenta aligerar el ambiente con unas cuantas bromas sobre cómo llegó a ese bar pensando que era un club de striptease y la enorme decepción que se llevó al no ver la pole. El público ríe y siente que ya es momento de comenzar.

"Bueno, como no hay pole... No podré hacer mi famoso baile erótico" El público abuchea y Harry sonríe "¡Pero! Puedo cantarles una canción. Aún recuerdo algunas de las canciones que me enseñaron en el preescolar"

Mira a Zayn quien asiente y la pista comienza a sonar. Harry se aferra al micrófono y cierra los ojos para comenzar a cantar. Escucha inmediatos aplausos y está seguro de que todo estará bien.

Su garganta no se siente apretada por lo que puede jugar con las vocales.

Se pasea por el escenario y guiña ojos a las chicas y chicos que se encuentran más cerca. Jugando a mover su pelvis en un intento divertido de baile.

Ve a Niall quien a la distancia levanta ambos pulgares.

Harry sonríe. Sintiéndose fresco y bien.

Así transcurre la noche, cantando un total de seis sets musicales con largos intervalos donde aprovecha de conocer a los clientes que se acercan a él. Acepta elogios y niega invitaciones coquetas. Siente que no está para el romance esa noche.

No después de aquella decepción amorosa de un romance que ni siquiera comenzó.

Los meseros también entran en confianza con él y le dicen que es el mejor cantante que ha tenido mundano. Harry adora los halagos. Ama ser consentido y premiado por lo que acepta cada palabra con una sonrisa y un 'gracias' sincero.

Cuando ya es de madrugada y termina su última canción su corazón se detiene de golpe. Tiene el micrófono a unos pocos centímetros de su boca, está algo sudado y el calor le recorre el cuerpo. Sus ojos están fijos en la persona que está de pie frente al escenario.

Sus manos tiemblan y sus piernas se sienten trémulas.

Realmente quiere soltar el micrófono y salir corriendo, pero no lo hace. Es profesional así que se despide del público y avisa que estará ahí de manera constante por lo que se sentirá muy contento si lo van a ver nuevamente.

Deja el micrófono en su soporte correspondiente y comienza a bajar los escalones del escenario. Las pulsaciones de su corazón se pueden escuchar en sus oídos. No importa que haya música de fondo, él puede malditamente escuchar su rebelde corazón.

Tiene un nudo en el vientre y sabe que no es su culpa. Por supuesto que no lo es. Es culpa del hombre de ojos azules y cabello castaño quien se encuentra frente a él, sosteniendo un inmenso bouquet de rosas blancas.

El labio inferior de Harry tiembla.

No puede evitar mirar a la barra y al ver a Niall quien luce igual de perdido que él, se siente ligeramente vulnerable.

Louis da un paso hacia Harry, sin dejar de sonreír. Se ve orgulloso y suave, encantador. Harry quiere estirar sus brazos y tomar las rosas pero no lo hace. Aferra sus puños a los costados de su camisa y espera por las palabras de Louis.

"Has estado magnífico. Fue hermoso, Harry... Felicidades" Estira las rosas a Harry quien las toma con hesitación.

Muerde su labio inferior y baja la vista al maravilloso ramo que sostiene entre sus brazos.

"Gracias, Louis"

"Gracias a ti por elegir este trabajo, ricitos" Louis se acerca a Harry y pellizca su mentón suavemente.

Harry va a decir algo pero Louis ya lo ha soltado y girado sobre sus talones, alejándose hasta la barra donde un furioso Niall lo recibe entre maldiciones; señalando a Harry y moviendo sus manos en un gesto exagerado.

Louis simplemente se va, dejando al rubio con las palabras en la boca.

"¿Harry?"

Parpadea y ve a Zayn quien lo observa con escrutinio, a su lado.

"¿Si?"

"¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunta Zayn señalando las rosas que Harry sostiene en sus brazos. El ojiverde se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza. Si, él le dijo a Louis que llevará las malditas rosas pero no pensó que lo haría. "Amigo... No te envidio"

El rostro de Zayn prácticamente luce lastimero y Harry no entiende; tampoco quiere entender. Solo sabe que es primera vez que le regalan un maldito ramo de rosas, las cuales apenas si puede sostener porque son demasiadas.

Y no, por supuesto que no se le han olvidado las palabras de Niall y Zayn. Solo que, quizás, le costará recordarlas constantemente con Louis teniendo detalles como esos.

Saber que alguien va a jugar con tu corazón y aun así aceptarlo. El mundo diría que es ser idiota, Harry piensa que es algo de valientes.

(...)

Harry llega a casa y se siente agotado. Pero le encanta. Han transcurrido dos semanas desde que comenzó a trabajar en el bar y su cuerpo ya comienza a sentirse ligeramente resentido. Sabe que será así durante una temporada, el mundo bohemio es divertido y paga bien, sin embargo, el desgaste físico debe tenerse en cuenta.

Oh, sí. Quizás una parte de él se siente agotada debido a cierto hombre de mirada traviesa y piel caramelizada que no ha salido ni un solo día de la cabeza de Harry.

Louis soy un maldito Tomlinson.

Porque en diez días ha logrado que Harry se sienta como un quinceañero enamorado por primera vez. Es él, todo él aquello que está fustigando las entrañas de Harry. Como una serpiente que se ha colado bajo su piel solo para asentarse en su pecho.

Es Louis, quien llega siempre de noche, dando órdenes irracionales y gruñendo al personal, pero cuyo rostro se suaviza al ver a Harry. Algo que Niall odia admitir, agradece. Y el ojiverde realmente desea no sentirse así, porque sabe que es algo de su cabeza, sabe que sentirse especial, solo porque tiene la atención momentánea de Louis, está mal.

Más no puede evitarlo. Porque Louis no le da espacio al raciocinio. Es una bestia que ataca directamente a las debilidades de Harry. Embriagándose y aplaudiendo como loco cuando Harry termina su función, enviándole mensajes a diario solo para saber cómo está y desearle un buen día. Llamando a Harry a su oficina solo para decirle que se ve hermoso mientras fuma un cigarrillo con un gesto exasperado, como si estuviera conteniéndose. Esperándolo a la bajada del escenario solo para extender su mano hacia Harry y ofrecerle una caballerosa escolta a través de los peldaños. Tratándolo con tanto cuidado, como si Harry fuera un muñequito de porcelana al que no puede quitarle los ojos de encima.

Harry se siente perdido. No tiene un norte fijo en cuanto a Louis respecta. Y tampoco puede pedir consejos a Niall o Zayn quienes insisten que debe mantenerse alejado de Louis ya que una vez que lo tenga, lo usará y luego lo dejará en el olvido. Harry está consciente de ello e intenta con todas sus fuerzas no ceder. Intenta mantenerse profesional y marcar una línea divisoria entre él y su jefe. Pero cada vez le resulta un poco más difícil, porque Louis sabe cómo jugar sus cartas.

A veces pilla a Harry desprevenido y le susurra melosos halagos al oído; con su aliento tibio y aromatizado a licor. Otras veces busca a Harry por todo el bar, casi con desesperación solo para verlo unos cuantos segundos y decirle que es lo mejor que le ha pasado en el día.

Como un niño al que le han mostrado un nuevo juguete que no puede tener y que desea con toda su existencia.

No han hablado nuevamente de aquella cita secreta que acordaron indirectamente y Harry cree que es lo mejor. Porque no sabe si podrá negarse aun cuando es lo que debe hacer.

¿Alguna vez el corazón ha obedecido a la razón?

Nunca.

Y lo odia.

Odia que sus manos estén temblando mientras aprieta el móvil con fuerza. Una llamada entrante de parte de Louis hace vibrar el aparato.

Son las dos de la madrugada. Harry no debe contestar porque vio a Louis antes de irse del bar y estaba completamente ebrio y drogado. Pero así mismo recuerda las palabras que le dijo el ojiazul al despedirse de Harry. Un corto abrazo y un beso en la comisura de los labios del ojiverde.

_"La idea de no tenerte me está volviendo loco, ricitos. ¿Qué me has hecho?"_

Con vidriosos ojos azules y una expresión dolida. Lucía tan roto. Como si realmente estuviera sufriendo por no poder tener a Harry. Quiso preguntarle por qué él, por qué no simplemente se mueve hacia un nuevo objetivo; no pudo hacerlo. No estaba seguro de sobrevivir a la respuesta.

Piensa ignorar la llamada. Así que haciendo uso de sus restos de fuerza de voluntad, desvía la llamada de Louis y deja su móvil en la mesita de descanso al lado de su cama. Solo quiere acostarse y dormir. Ya mañana podrá lidiar con más mierda romántica.

Se acuesta. Con su cuerpo envuelto entre las suaves sábanas. Sus pies frotándose entre sí y sus orbes fijos en el techo inmaculado de color blanco. Aprieta las sabanas con fuerza, sus dedos aferrándose a la suave tela.

La luz de la pantalla de su móvil no lo deja dormir. Sabe que Louis continuará llamando, sabe que debe apagar el móvil y mandarlo a la mierda porque no, nada bueno saldrá de hablar con un Louis ebrio. Toma el móvil para apagarlo y se detiene al ver un mensaje de texto de Louis. Piensa que no hará daño alguno leerlo así que lo abre.

Y Harry ya debería saber que siempre se equivoca respecto a esas cosas.

Un gimoteo escapa de su boca al leer el mensaje de Louis.

_'No puedo desearte y no tenerte. Déjame follarte y olvidémonos de esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ambos'_

Louis no miente. Eso es todo lo que quiere de Harry y está bien. Está siendo honesto en vez de ser un bastardo y jugar con su corazón. Harry suelta un suspiro y le responde, esperanzado de que las palabras de Louis sean verdaderas. De que puedan obtener lo que quieren del otro y simplemente olvidarse de lo que sea que estén comenzando a sentir.

_'Pasa por mí, mañana a las diez. No trabajo..."_

Un corto mensaje acompañado de su dirección residencial.

Es momento de ser valiente, de jugar y dejar que jueguen con él.

(...)

Decir que está mirando su reloj de muñeca y contando los segundos es completamente falso. Mucho menos tuvo que saltarse la cena porque tiene un nudo en el estómago y para nada ha ignorado a Kendall durante las últimas dos horas simplemente porque tiene la cabeza en mil lugares distintos, y todos lo conducen al mismo destino; Louis.

"¿Puedes dejar de caminar por todo el maldito departamento?" Pregunta su amiga con el ceño fruncido mientras se lima las uñas.

"No. No puedo. Estoy a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa"

La chica rueda los ojos y vuelve su atención a sus uñas.

"No entiendo por qué actúas así, Harry. No es como si fuera la primera vez que te dan por culo"

Harry abre la boca y luego la cierra. No sabe cómo hablar de la batalla interna que se está llevando a cabo en su interior en ese preciso instante. Una parte de él espera que Louis no llegue, porque será lo mejor y por otro lado, quiere salir al balcón y gritar que tendrá una cita con Louis Tomlinson y que al finalizar la noche, tendrá la polla de este follándole la boca.

"Ese es el problema, Harry. Te gusta alguien y te vuelves estúpido, por eso los hombres terminan alejándose de ti" Bromea, sin saber que a Harry sus palabras le han herido como una daga enterrada en su abdomen.

"¡¿Alguien preguntó tu maldita opinión?! Yo no. Así que cállate o pondré un tapón anal en tu boca" grita, como muy fuerte.

Kendall pega un brinco, luciendo horrorizada.

"¡Ay, maricón histérico! Me pones nerviosa" Chilla colocándose de pie y caminando hasta su habitación.

Harry escucha el sonido de una puerta ser azotada y suspira. Luego le pedirá disculpas; no, en realidad no lo hará.

¿Por qué la vida lo castigó con una amiga así?

Siente una vibración en el móvil que lleva en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y lo saca sin esfuerzo ya que la mitad de este sobresale. Su garganta se siente seca repentinamente y le palpitan las sienes de los costados de su cabeza.

Una llamada entrante de Niall.

Harry es todo, menos un cobarde por lo que lleva el móvil a su oído y sienta al mismo tiempo que contesta con un saludo tímido.

_"¿Hola?"_

_"Tendrás una cita con Louis"_

Mierda.

_"Uhm. Niall yo... Mierda. De verdad lo lamento, sabía que era mala idea. Maldición, escucha. Llamaré a Louis y cancelaré lo de esta noche. No debería haber aceptado, lo siento. De verdad no quiero problemas y me gusta trabajar en el bar. ¿Me vas a despedir?"_

Su voz ha sonado en todo momento como balbuceos apenas entendibles y con una velocidad admirable.

 _"Está bien, Harry"_ Lo escucha suspirar.  _"No puedo despedirte por ir a una cita con Louis. Solo te pido que seas cuidadoso, ¿si? Él habló conmigo y me prometió no mezclar lo de ustedes con el trabajo, y espero que sea así. Si logran mantener su mierda fuera del bar, no tengo problemas"_

_"¿De verdad?"_

_"Si, bueno. Es primera vez que veo a Louis tan desesperado por conseguir mi aprobación así que quizás esta vez va en serio, aunque no prometo nada. Pero si, ha sido un dolor de cabeza verlo llegar a mi departamento algunas noches, ahogado en drogas y alcohol. Sollozando por lo solo que se siente y como no quiere a nadie más que tu"_

El corazón de Harry late con fuerza al oír las palabras de Niall. ¿Louis ha estado así de mal por él? ¡Pero si no son nada, por amor de dios! Y él no debería sentirse tan feliz de oír que Louis ha estado siendo un demente por su causa.

_"Louis es..."_

_"Un caso especial de evolución humana. Escucha, Harry... amo a mi mejor amigo, dios sabe que lo hago. Nos criamos juntos y quiero lo mejor para él. Sé que tiene problemas con las relaciones, no sabe cómo mantenerse interesado en una sola persona y tampoco puede estar mucho tiempo solo. Es como que, Louis necesita estar con alguien"_

_"Eso no suena muy saludable"_  Responde con voz ahogada. Sus dedos apretando con fuerza el móvil.

No quiere ser un simple 'alguien'.

_"No, no lo es. Y así mismo, tampoco acepta el concepto de la monogamia"_

_"Escucha Niall, entiendo tu punto. No me involucraré sentimentalmente con Louis, no lo vale. Comprendo"_

_"Solo no quiero que tengas una idea equivocada de lo que puedes conseguir de él. Amo que trabajes en el bar y sería una mierda que lo dejaras por culpa de Louis"_

_"Si, está bien. Sé separar las cosas..."_

_"Bien, eso espero"_

_"No te preocupes. Ya debo irme, tengo que, uhm, si... Estoy un poco ocupado ahora"_

_"Sí, sí. Perfecto, no hay problema. Nos vemos mañana"_

_"Si. Cuídate"_

Cuelga en ese preciso instante. Cansado de las advertencias, de escuchar a Niall y Zayn hablando mierda de como Louis va a romper su corazón. No es estúpido, sabe lo que Louis quiere de él y sabe lo que él quiere de Louis; sabe que no buscan lo mismo.

Mira la hora y su ceño se frunce. Louis debería haber llegado hace algunos minutos por él. ¿Debe llamarlo y preguntarle si la cita sigue en pie? No, eso es ridículo.

Harry se intenta relajar en el sofá, meditando sobre su vida amorosa y como siempre termina liándose en relaciones complicadas de las que solo saca un corazón roto. Así fue con sus tres últimos ex novios, y no quiere, realmente no quiere volver a pasar por eso. No es que no ame las sesiones para curar un corazón roto, de Kendall o a su madre consintiéndolo y comprándole ropa para que olvide el dolor de su corazón. Es que, de alguna forma, él también está cansado de sentirse solo aun estando emparejado.

En ese momento suena el timbre de su departamento y un bucle de mariposas alborotadas se agita en su estómago. Se levanta de un salto y corre al baño para verse una última vez en el espejo, comprueba que todo está perfecto.

Su rostro luciendo limpio y suave, sus labios humectados y su cabello suelto, dejándose caer en una perfecta melena de rizos hidratados y brillantes. Harry lleva una mano a su pecho e intenta calmar la respiración de su pecho, saliendo del baño y caminando a la puerta de entrada.

Decir que está nervioso es minimizar la batalla campal que mantienen sus emociones en ese preciso instante.

Toma el pomo de la puerta, maldiciendo por el ligero temblor de su mano. No alarga su agonía y la abre.

Su corazón se derrite en ese momento.

Porque Louis está de pie frente a él, luciendo perfecto y suave. Con sus pómulos en altura y arrugas a los costados de sus ojos, con su cabello perfectamente desordenado. Vestido de manera casual con una sudadera blanca y una chaqueta marrón encima, ajustados jeans y unas zapatillas desgastadas.

Sostiene un cigarrillo entre sus dedos y mira a Harry como si realmente sintiera algo por él. Lo cual es ridículo porque solo se conocen hace dos semanas.

Harry va a dar un paso, pero está nervioso y tropieza con la línea de goma que se encuentra en el suelo como tope para la puerta. Se inclina hacia adelante, pero no cae. Una mano lo ha sujetado por el vientre y jadea algo conmocionado al tener a Louis sujetándolo, a una nimia distancia. Sus rostros demasiado cerca, sus respiraciones sintiéndose en los labios del otro.

 _"Oops"_  Susurra Harry. Mejillas arreboladas y hoyuelos debido a su sonrisa tímida. Él solo, no puede, mierda. No puede siquiera emitir algún fonema decente.

"Hola"

Harry se iza para quedar de pie y succiona su labio inferior, sin despegar su vista de Louis. Se observan por lo que parecen horas.

"V-voy por mi chaqueta" Tartamudea. Se siente tan infantil, porque sabe que está haciendo el ridículo, sin embargo, no puede actuar como lo haría en una situación normal.

Louis lo afecta y no de buena manera.

"Bien, te espero aquí"

"¿No quieres, uhm, pasar?"

"No, así está bien" Louis le muestra el cigarrillo encendido, indicándole que se quedará fuera para terminar de fumar.

Harry se pregunta a que sabrá la boca de Louis con la mezcla del tabaco.

"Bien. Yo voy... Ya sabes, por mí, bien"

Entra, dejando la puerta abierta y toma su gabardina negra, su billetera, llaves y comprueba que lleva su móvil. Piensa en que necesita un pequeño bolso o algo ya que realmente, honestamente, no puede meter todo en sus ajustados pantalones.

"¿Listo?" Pregunta Louis tirando la colilla de cigarro al suelo y apagándola.

"Si, todo bien"

"Bien, vamos" Estira su mano y oh, él de verdad quiere... Mierda.

Harry no está preparado emocionalmente para tomar la mano de Louis, piensa que se derretirá si lo hace. Repasa el interior de su dentadura con la lengua, sin quitar sus ojos de la mano de Louis quien al cabo de unos segundos la quita.

Harry parpadea y ve a Louis rascarse la nuca, notoriamente incómodo.

"Lo siento. Puedo ser un poco... Bien, vamos" Louis le hace un gesto con la cabeza y Harry está azotándose la cabeza contra un muro en su imaginación.

Acaba de perder la oportunidad de tomar la mano de Louis.

¿Acaso su madre no tomó ácido fólico cuando estuvo embarazada de él o qué?

"...Louis" Susurra sin caminar. El ojiazul se gira y ve a Harry. "Puedo, uhm. No es nada"

¿Cómo decirle que si quiere tomar su mano? El momento ya pasó, Harry lo arruinó y ya.

"¿Quieres tomar mi mano?" Pregunta una vez más estirando su mano hacia Harry quien la toma con tanta rapidez que llega a ser divertido.

No deberían hacer eso, las folladas de una noche no hacen esas cosas. Pero lo está haciendo, está entrelazando sus dedos con los de Louis como si fueran algo más. Como si él no fuera solo un capricho del momento.

Está sintiendo la aspereza de las manos de Louis sobre su propia piel y no quiere dejar de sentirlo porque es primera vez que algo tan simple se siente tan íntimo. Quiere preguntarle al ojiazul si siente lo mismo, si también su ritmo cardiaco se ha descontrolado solo por eso.

Louis tira de él, apretando sus labios en un rictus coqueto que hace a Harry arrugar la nariz para ocultar una sonrisa.

"Pensé en llevarte a comer, pero luego me arrepentí" Comenta mientras caminan al ascensor, tomados de la mano. Mierda, Harry no puede dejar de pensar en lo perfectas que lucen sus manos entrelazadas. "Quise hacer algo distinto. Tu eres distinto"

"¿Lo soy?" Pregunta una vez dentro del ascensor.

"Lo eres" Confirma Louis, llevándose la mano de Harry a los labios y dando un beso en dorso de esta.

"Eso no fue lo que escuché" Comenta, arrepintiéndose a los segundos. Porque la mirada de Louis cae. El brillo de sus ojos se apaga y las comisuras de sus labios dejan de estar curvadas en una sonrisa.

Se mantienen en silencio después de eso y Louis solo camina, llevando a Harry con un flojo agarre en sus manos, tan distinto a como lo hacía minutos antes.

"Ese es mi coche" Comenta Louis señalando con la cabeza su clásico Mercedes Benz modelo  _190SL_. Harry siente que ya lo ama.

Un pinchazo en su pecho es lo que siente cuando Louis suelta su mano, pero lo hace solo para abrir la puerta de copiloto a Harry quien murmura un suave ' _gracias'_  y se adentra en el vehículo. Louis rodea el Mercedes y se sienta al lado de Harry, más no enciende el motor.

Ambos se quedan ahí, simplemente sentados y mirando al frente. Los dedos de Louis tamborileando sobre el volante.

"Puedo imaginar que te han contado sobre mí, ricitos" Suelta un suspiro y Harry gira su rostro para verlo. "Y no puedo decir que es mentira"

"Lo sé"

"Solo, yo soy así ¿bien? No quiero mentirte, Niall me cortará las bolas si lo hago"

"Está bien, Louis. No estoy buscando un novio o enamorarme-"

"¿Estás bien con esto, entonces?" Pregunta interrumpiendo a Harry.

"Si" No, no lo está "Seguro. Quiero decir, solo será esta vez así que, si"

"Solo esta vez" Murmura Louis con una inclinación de cabeza. "Lo siento, es que... Mereces más de lo que estoy ofreciéndote, lo sé. Eres  _esa_  clase de chicos" Masculla con énfasis en la palabra  _'esa'._

"¿Esa clase? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"La clase de chicos que evito llevar a mi cama"

"Bien" Contesta molesto. Pensando en lo mucho que quiere tomar la manilla de la puerta y bajarse.

"No me mal entiendas. No quise hacerlo sonar así, Harry. Es que, mierda. Los chicos como tu son perfectos bien y yo solo soy un desastre"

"Está bien, Louis. No tienes que darme explicaciones de por qué no quieres intentar tener algo conmigo. No tenemos quince años, somos adultos" Su voz es lenta y suena a decepción.

"¡Pero quiero intentarlo!" Exclama llevando una mano al muslo de Harry y apretándolo.

Harry pasa saliva con dificultad y mira a Louis, sin siquiera parpadear. Su jefe luce casi asustado, como si temiera decir algo equivocado.

"Sabes, ahora sí que necesito que me expliques porque estoy comenzando a confundirme"

"Lo sé. Soy pésimo en esto, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero intentar toda la mierda romántica contigo porque eres esa clase de chicos, los que no deben ser usados para una follada y ya. Eres atento y amable. ¡Todo el personal te ama! Incluso Niall, lo cual es muy difícil. Y eres tan hermoso que cada vez que te veo en el escenario me dan ganas de subir y devorarte ahí mismo, en frente de todos porque me jode ver como todos te miran, como si pudieran tenerte"

"...Louis"

"Pero soy un desastre y sé que la joderé. Siempre lo hago, Harry. Y no, no puedo permitirme joderla esta vez porque no quiero que dejes el bar. No quiero llegar un día y que Niall me diga que renunciaste porque ya no me aguantas. Me arruinarías y sé que eso ocurrirá"

"No lo hará"

"Siempre ocurre así. Es mi culpa"

"Dios, Louis. ¿Qué sabes de mí? Hablas como si realmente me conocieras y no es así" Harry está molesto. Habla entre dientes y con el ceño fruncido porque Louis realmente lo está tratando como si fuera igual a todos los chicos que se ha follado y no, no es así. "No sé cómo habrán sido los hombres con los que has dormido pero no dejaré que hables de mí como si yo fuera igual que ellos"

"¡Tú eres distinto!" Casi grita. "Pero soy yo quien es igual, Harry..."

"Entonces, dime que quieres hacer porque esta conversación no nos está llevando a ningún lado"

"... Quiero tenerte" Murmura infantilmente "Estoy literalmente muriendo porque no te tengo, Harry"

"Eso está bien conmigo" Responde apartando la mirada hacia sus manos cuyos dedos frota nerviosamente entre sí "Una noche, tal como habíamos acordado"

"Una noche"

No dicen nada más. Louis enciende el motor y echa a andar el Mercedes. Harry no puede mirarlo en ningún momento, se mantiene fijo en el paisaje que cambia conforme avanzan. Cuando el semáforo cambia a rojo mira el sistema de sonido del auto y muerde su labio.

"Podrías poner música" Sugiere, pensando que es buena idea.

Louis niega con la cabeza y mira a Harry.

"No puedo. Desde que te escuché cantar me has arruinado completamente y ya no puedo escuchar ninguna canción sin pensar en cómo se oiría con tu voz"

Harry simplemente asiente. No puede responder, porque siente que Louis está cavando demasiado rápido en él con sus palabras. Le pica la parte posterior de su garganta y quiere retroceder el tiempo, decirle a Louis que no está satisfecho con la mierda de una sola noche y ya.

El resto del viaje transcurre rápido y antes de que Harry pueda procesar dónde están, Louis se ha estacionado y bajado del vehículo. Le abre la puerta como un caballero.

"Esta es mi casa" Dice con orgullo.

" _Wow_. Es enorme" Comenta Harry con la vista fija en la enorme y moderna propiedad. "Y hermosa"

De dos pisos con un enorme jardín de árboles frutales que rodea la casa de dos pisos con cimientos de piedras de cantera. Un garaje en el que caen tranquilamente unos tres autos. Arbustos perfectamente podados alrededor.

"Si. Cuando mandé a construirla lo hice pensando en el día que formaría una familia" Comenta con nostalgia, caminando con Harry a pocos pasos de distancia, hacia la entrada.

Harry no quiere preguntar si sigue pensando de la misma forma, algo le dice que no es así.

La figura de Louis frente a él lo hace salivar. Su trasero luce respingón y voluminosos en sus pantalones, su espalda se ve pequeña y su nuca tentadora. Realmente quiere besar y mordisquear cada parte de ese cuerpo; quiere que Louis bese y mordisquee cada parte de su cuerpo.

Al entrar Harry queda impresionado con la calidez del lugar. Los muebles no lucen fríos y todo se ve limpio pero ligeramente desordenado. Hay marcos de fotos en estanterías y cuadros. Plantas adornando las esquinas de las paredes y los sofás tienen amplios y mullidos almohadones.

El rizado está seguro de que sería una casa perfecta para formar un hogar.

El pensamiento lo asusta.

"Ponte cómodo" Le dice Louis, sacándose las zapatillas con algo de dificultad. La punta de un pie sosteniendo el talón del otro para poder tirar el pie. Pega pequeños saltitos para no perder el equilibrio y Harry curva sus labios en una sonrisa.

Las zapatillas de Louis quedan tiradas y el ojiverde se sienta en un sofá. Observa todo el lugar, intentando mantenerlo en su cabeza porque sabe, no irá nuevamente.

"¿Vino, cerveza?" Pregunta Louis.

"Vino estaría bien"

"Perfecto, vuelvo de inmediato" Señala el marco doble que muestra la salida del enorme salón.

Harry aprovecha de relajarse, intentarlo al menos. Piensa en revisar su móvil pero de alguna forma lo encuentra descortés así que no lo hace. Para su fortuna Louis vuelve a los pocos minutos, sosteniendo una botella de vino en una mano y dos copas en la otra.

"De mi reserva especial, ricitos" Comenta con un guiño de ojos. Abre la botella con pericia y sirve una copa extendiéndosela a Harry quien se relame los labios al sentir el perfume frutal de aquel brebaje. "Te encantará, es dulce"

"Apuesto a que si" Lleva la copa a su boca y bebe un poco. Las notas de sabor explotando en su paladar. Harry sabe cómo apreciar un buen vino y ese definitivamente lo es. "Delicioso"

"Lo escogí pensando en ti"

"Halagador"

Louis se encoge de hombros y se sienta al lado de Harry, apoyando su espalda en el brazo del sofá y sus pequeños pies presionándose contra el muslo del rizado quien se acomoda para quedar frente a Louis.

"¿Y qué vamos a comer?"

"¡Oh, sí! Casi lo olvido. De acuerdo, ricitos. Es primera vez que cocino así que no tengas muchas expectativas" Le da un sorbo a su copa.

"¿Primera vez? Eso quiere decir que nunca antes le has cocinado a nadie"

"Nunca" Afirma y Harry quiere comerlo a besos al ver el rubor de sus mejillas.

"Me estoy sintiendo afortunado, señor Tomlinson"

"Te dije que eres distinto"

Harry ahoga un jadeo. Louis es un maldito embaucador y dios, no debería ser tan perfecto.

"¿Y qué cocinaste?"

Louis baja la mirada y comienza a acurrucar sus pies en Harry. El cantante sabe que su jefe está avergonzado, no hay que ser un genio para saberlo.

"... Pollo relleno con queso mozzarella. Envuelto en jamón de Parma y acompañado con una guarnición de puré casero"

(...)

Harry despierta con una leve punzada en su cabeza. Mira a su lado y Louis se encuentra durmiendo, labios entreabiertos y las puntas de su flequillo tapándole los parpados.

Pestañea para acostumbrarse a la luz y se remueve perezoso. Necesita ir al baño pero no quiere salir de la cama, no cuando una mano de Louis lo sostiene por la cintura con posesividad. Traga un poco de saliva para intentar aliviar la irritación de su garganta. Miles de pensamientos surcando su cabeza en ese momento y ninguno es alentador.

Su noche no fue para nada lo que imaginó. Aún le cuesta creer cómo sucedieron los acontecimientos pero el hecho de que tanto Louis como Harry están vestidos, lo confirma. No tuvieron sexo.

Lo cual es horrible.

Porque ahora Harry realmente quiere el paquete completo. No puede ser de otra forma habiendo conocido el lado más brillante y hermoso de Louis. Porque lo que sería una noche de sexo y ya, terminó siendo la mejor cita de su vida.

Y quiere besarlo, quiere despertarlo y acurrucarse con él durante horas para luego comer un desayuno en la cama mientras hablan sobre el pequeño concierto que cantó Harry para Louis usando una zapatilla de micrófono.

Una angustia se expande lentamente en él. Está perdido, siendo un barco sin una brújula que lo guíe. Su cabeza guiándolo al norte, su corazón exigiéndole ir al sur.

Lleva una mano al rostro de Louis y acaricia los costados de su rostro. Sus facciones relajadas y perfectamente definidas son una tentación hecha carne. Harry se acomoda de lado y besa la punta de la nariz de Louis, aquel botón respingado que ya adora.

Louis balbucea algo inentendible que provoca, las comisuras de los labios de Harry se estiren en una sonrisa soñadora.

Lo quiere, quiere tenerlo tan malditamente demasiado.

"Lou" Murmura con voz somnolienta y ronca.

"Hm" Se queja el ojiazul, arrugando el entrecejo y formando un puchero. Sin abrir sus ojos.

"Quiero hacer pis" Susurra en un suspiro.

"No" Gruñe apretando más su agarre a Harry. "Mío"

Harry gimotea y se remueve, pero Louis no se lo permite.

"¡Louis!" gimotea sonriendo. Intentando que Louis lo suelte. "Por favor, necesito ir al baño. Mucho"

Su jefe abre los ojos, preciosos fanales cerúleos que hacen que Harry quiera suspirar como adolescente enamorado. Sacudiendo su espeso abanico de pestañas hacia el ojiverde. Gira su rostro y lo hunde en la almohada, gruñendo con su voz suave.

"Bien" Cede finalmente y suelta a Harry quien se levanta de la cama y camina rápidamente al baño en suite que tiene la habitación.

Harry hace sus necesidades y aprovecha para lavarse las manos, el rostro y tomar algo de agua del grifo. Aclarándose la garganta y recogiéndose el cabello en un moño alto. Al salir del baño, Louis está sentado en la cama, con una mirada somnolienta que dirige a Harry.

Palmea a su lado, por encima del edredón para indicarle al ojiverde que vuelva con él. Harry cepilla sus labios entre sí y obedece, dando un brinco y cayendo de rodillas en la cama. Las risitas de ambos llenan la habitación y antes de poder asimilarlo, se están acurrucando una vez más, en un suave juego de caricias y cosquillas. Las manos de Louis recorriendo su cintura y brazos mientras hunde su mentón en las clavículas de Harry para hacerle cosquillas con su barba. Los dedos de los pies de Harry enroscados sobre las sábanas, exigiéndole a Louis que lo suelte entre carcajadas mientras se aferra a su espalda.

Louis queda prácticamente sobre Harry, ambos respirando agitadamente. Se miran a los ojos, duda y miedo reflejado en ambas miradas.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo, ricitos?" Pregunta con un suspiro.

"No lo sé"

Louis se aleja y se deja caer en la cama. Mirando al techo y frotándose el rostro con exasperación. Harry se acomoda de costado nuevamente, con sus manos bajo su rostro. Se siente ansioso y aunque recién bebió agua, su garganta se ha secado.

"... Vamos a intentarlo" Dice finalmente el ojiazul. Girando su rostro hacia Harry. Hay convicción en sus palabras.

El rizado se acomoda un mechón de cabello que le cae en el rostro, tras la oreja. Solo ratifica con un movimiento de cabeza. No tiene palabras para responder, solo brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa esperanzada.

Está dispuesto a tomar lo que Louis vaya a ofrecerle, porque es valiente y porque es realmente estúpido.

"Lo digo en serio, Harry. Vamos a hacerlo bien... Pero si la jodo, debes prometerme que no dejarás el bar. Necesito que me asegures que seguirás trabajando ahí aun si esto termina siendo una mierda"

Harry no quiere mentirle. Si Louis rompe su corazón, no podrá seguir ahí...

"Lo prometo" Miente. Porque es humano, porque es egoísta y quiere intentarlo.

Louis deja salir el aire de sus pulmones y se inclina hacia Harry. Besa una mejilla de este y luego sus labios. Es un simple roce que dura unos cuantos segundos pero que deja los rojos labios de Harry hormigueando.

"Me gustas, Harry. Realmente me gustas"

"Tú también me gustas, Lou"

"¿Vamos a hacerlo bien, si?"

"Si. Lo haremos bien, lo sé"

Ahora es Harry quien iza su cabeza y alcanza los labios de Louis. El beso dura un poco más y termina con Louis pellizcando el labio inferior de Harry, tirando de él.

"Ven, vamos a lavarnos los dientes para poder besarte como corresponde. No quiero que nuestro primer beso apeste a aliento matutino"

Ambos se colocan de pie y aunque sea realmente meloso, tonto e infantil, caminan tomados de la mano hasta el baño.

Harry quiere preguntar qué significa intentar para Louis. ¿Serán exclusivos? ¿Tendrán un tiempo de prueba? ¿Qué está permitido durante el tiempo que lo intentan?

Decide que hará esas preguntas luego de besarlo, porque quizás lo arruinará y no quiere terminar todo sin antes poder capturar la boca de su jefe.

El castaño le extiende un cepillo dental nuevo a Harry quien lo acepta agradecido y no, por supuesto que no están recreando una escena de película mientras se lavan los dientes. Viendo quien hace durar más la pasta dental mientras cepillan sus dientes y se inclinan hacia el lavamanos para escupir.

Por supuesto que Harry no se siente como en un sueño.

Es Louis quien se enjuaga la boca primero, finalizando con una sonrisa entre dientes perlados que hace al corazón de Harry pegar un brinco. El cantante lo sigue y se aclara la garganta con agua, secando su boca con el dorso de su mano.

"¿Desayuno, ricitos?" Pregunta saliendo del baño.

"Si, por favor. Muero de hambre"

"Bien. Seguro Ema ya llegó y preparó algo para comer"

"¿Ema?"

"La mujer que mantiene esta casa de pie. La contraté hace dos años y ya no me imagino una vida sin ella. Ven, vamos para que puedas conocerla... Es un poco brusca, pero buena persona"

Estira su mano y Harry no demora un segundo en entrelazar sus dedos con los de Louis. Siente que eso es lo correcto, sus manos juntas y ellos sonriéndose mutuamente.

Algodones de azúcar y arcoíris. Toda la mierda cliché del mundo...

Bajan las escaleras y Harry frunce el ceño al escuchar una gruesa voz exclamando en otro idioma.

"Es rusa" Susurra Louis cerca de su oído. "Su hobby es luchar con osos"

"Tonto" Responde aguantando una carcajada.

Llegan a la cocina donde una imponente mujer se encuentra golpeando un filete de carne con un martillo de madera.

"¿Ema?" Pregunta Louis retrocediendo.

"¡Malditos estafadores!" gruñe y luego mira a Louis, cambiando su mirada a Harry. Chasquea con la lengua y sisea "No putos, Louis. Dijimos no putos en la casa"

"Uh" Harry arruga el entrecejo y abre la boca para defender su honor. Sin embargo, Louis es más rápido.

"No es un puto, Ema. Se llama Harry y vamos en serio, como... Muy en serio"

"¿Novio?" Pregunta la mujer cruzándose de brazos y enarcando ambas cejas.

Harry no puede evitar ver las manchas de sangre en su delantal de cocina. Luego comprende la pregunta de Ema y le da un ataque al corazón. No literalmente, gracias al cielo.

Louis gira su rostro y le da un sonoro beso a la mejilla del ojiverde.

"Si. ¿Lindo, no?"

"Lindo" Acepta la mujer observando a Harry.

Novios. Bien, algo casual. Es solo una palabra, nada que provoque un estallido de fuegos artificiales en el vientre de Harry.

Oh si, por supuesto que lo hace y Harry quiere gritar, quiere abrazar a Louis en ese preciso momento, tumbarlo contra la pared para comerle la boca en un jodido beso sucio y luego follárselo hasta que no sienta las piernas.

Louis guía a Harry hasta la mesa de centro donde se sientan frente a frente. Una conversación ligera sobre la noche anterior y los enormes dotes culinarios toma lugar entre los tres presentes mientras Ema les sirve el desayuno.

Y se siente bien, se siente como si de alguna extraña forma, el universo estuviera jugando a favor de ellos. Porque Harry ama como los dedos de los pies de Louis se frotan contra sus tobillos bajo la mesa, ama como sonríen mientras mastican las tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada que Ema les ha servido antes de salir de la cocina.

"¿A qué hora entras a trabajar hoy?" Pregunta Louis dándole un sorbo a su taza de té.

"A las ocho, tengo que acomodar unas canciones con Zayn y-"

"No vayas. Te quiero conmigo" Dice de la nada el ojiazul. "Quédate conmigo ¿sí?"

Luce encantador y Harry odia eso.

"No puedo, Niall va a matarme si no voy"

"Yo hablaré con Niall, no te preocupes"

Y el mundo de Harry cae en ese momento. Louis lo está haciendo de nuevo. Las palabras de Zayn llegan de golpe a su cabeza y no, él por ningún motivo quiere eso.

"Louis, estoy seguro de que acordamos separar esto" se señala a sí mismo y luego a Louis reiteradas veces "de nuestra relación laboral" Susurra con cuidado.

"S-sí, tienes razón" Luce decepcionado, su mirada triste como si estuviera reprochándose a sí mismo. "No lo haré de nuevo"

"Está bien, puedes hacerlo pero no voy a aceptar. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿sí?" Extiende su mano, palma hacia arriba y Louis succiona su labio inferior antes de colocar su propia mano sobre la de Harry.

"Gracias. Lo digo en serio, yo... Cuando me gusta alguien pierdo un poco la cabeza"

"Si, Zayn mencionó algo de eso"

"Odio a Zayn"

"¿Por qué no puedo creerte?"

"Porque eres inteligente. Amo que seas inteligente"

"Ya te tengo" Masculla con mordacidad.

"Desde que te vi en el bar la primera tarde, ricitos"

El resto del desayuno es agradable. Conversan como si la vida fuera a acabarse ese mismo día. Louis le cuenta a Harry de su vida y su familia. Le dice que tiene muchos hermanos y una madre un poco sobreprotectora que siempre lo deja hacer lo que quiere, también le confiesa que sus únicos amigos verdaderos son Niall y Zayn, a quienes ama porque jamás lo han abandonado, aun cuando Louis suele ser un imbécil. Habla sobre mundano y lo mucho que adora ese bar, como nació la idea de hacerlo una noche cualquiera en la que Niall estaba preparando unos mojitos y Zayn colocando música mientras Louis se fumaba un porro.

Harry le cuenta de su vida, de su amor por los niños y la música. Le dice que su madre también ha sido muy protectora con él y que hace poco logró salir de casa para irse a vivir con Kendall, su mejor amiga. Le dice sobre su hobby de los domingos donde permanece en pijama todo el día y se dedica a ver películas y ordenar comida por teléfono. Louis le pregunta si puede acompañarlo alguna vez y Harry responde que estaría honrado de tener compañía ya que Kendall los fines de semana viaja a ver a su madre y por lo general está solo.

En ningún momento tocan la vida amorosa que tuvieron en el pasado. Harry sabe que es lo mejor, no quiere escuchar más sobre las conquistas de Louis, tampoco quiere hablar sobre las veces que le han roto el corazón.

Cuando terminan de desayunar, Harry le pide que lo lleve de vuelta a casa. Realmente ama la ropa que trae puesta, pero necesita una ducha y un cambio de vestuario. Louis se ve reacio a dejarlo marchar, incluso le ofrece algunas de sus prendas y tienen su primera discusión cuando Harry bromea sobre la estatura de Louis y como no le quedará nada de lo que el ojiazul usa.

Una discusión ligera que termina con ellos teniendo su primer beso. Con la boca de Harry bajo la de Louis. Lenguas frotándose y dientes chocando, el sabor amargo del té que Louis tomó hace poco invade las papilas gustativas de Harry mientras lo penetra con su lengua y le mordisquea los labios.

Están en la habitación de Louis, recostados sobre la enorme cama. Con el cuerpo de Harry bajo el ojiazul, tirando de su nuca para apegarse más a él, buscando la manera para que sus cuerpos comiencen a friccionarse entre sí. Lo desea como pocas veces ha deseado algo. Es el aroma de Louis el que nubla sus sentidos, son sus pequeños jadeos, la forma en que se deja devorar por Harry; todo. Se siente embriagado y no es consciente de cómo su pulso se ha acelerado de manera alarmante.

Una mano de Louis se encuentra en la cintura de Harry. Dedos enterrados bajo la tela de su suéter, buscando dejar marcas que Harry espera, nunca desaparezcan.

"Quiero follarte" Susurra el ojiazul en el beso. Harry va a responder pero Louis no lo deja, lo penetra con su lengua y comienza a moverse con ahínco sobre su boca, tragando cada gemido y jadeo de Harry. Se separa un poco y susurra quedamente: "por favor, amor. Déjame tenerte"

Harry agita su cabeza de arriba abajo con rapidez.

Maldición sí.

Oh no, espera... No, no, no. Hacer las cosas bien, deben hacer las cosas bien. Lento, conocerse y luego follar.

"Lou" Jadea. Las manos de Louis trabajando en desabrochar el botón de sus pantalones. "No, no. Lou, espera"

"¿Qué?" Pregunta azorado, deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos debido a que Harry a agarrado sus antebrazos, impidiéndole seguir en su labor. Harry no dice nada, solo mira a Louis en silencio unos segundos. Quiere ver si él logra captar lo que ha ocurrido por sí mismo. Tiene la esperanza de que lo haga. Louis luce confundido, vuelve a inclinarse para besar a Harry quien aprieta los labios. "¿Harry?"

"Así no"

"¿No?"

"No, Lou. Dijiste que haríamos las cosas bien" Louis se separa, y mira a Harry, ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado y luciendo como un cachorro perdido.

"¿No lo estoy haciendo bien? ¿No se siente bien?"

Y oh, dios. Es malditamente adorable.

"Si, es decir, por supuesto que se siente bien. Pero no hablo de eso..."

"¿De qué hablas, ricitos? No entiendo"

"¿No crees que vamos muy rápido?"

"Oh"

"Si, como que, no sé... Supongo que lo mejor será que nos conozcamos un poco primero ¿no? Solo para, ya sabes, ver a dónde nos lleva todo esto" Louis confirma las palabras de Harry con una inclinación de cabeza y se coloca de pie.

"Está bien, tienes razón. Tú sabes de esto, así que... si hay que esperar, lo haré" Harry estira sus labios en una enorme sonrisa con hoyuelos. "Mierda, ricitos. No puedes lucir tan malditamente lindo mientras estoy luchando por bajar mi erección"

"Uh" Las mejillas de Harry se colorean de rosa y Louis pasa una mano por su cabello con desesperación.

"Bien, dame unos minutos. Voy al baño, descargo mi magnum y te llevo a casa"

Harry no alcanza a responder, Louis es más rápido en besar sus labios y salir corriendo dirección al baño, azotando la puerta y gritándole a Harry que va a gemir su nombre mientras se corre.

Oh bien, Harry tiene un buen presentimiento sobre ellos.

(...)

Louis Tomlinson teniendo un novio oficial es algo que absolutamente, completamente, nadie creyó, llegaría a ocurrir. Porque un novio oficial, con todas las normas que implica, es algo que Louis jamás ha querido tener; todos lo saben.

Pero ahí está, sosteniendo la mano de Harry mientras entran a mundano y con una enorme sonrisa estampada en su rostro. El ojiverde con una mirada inescrutable, tratando de ocultar los nervios que le carcomen las entrañas.

Niall quien se encuentra secando vasos, los observa en silencio con el entrecejo fruncido. Naturalmente ni Louis ni Harry le han hecho caso a sus incontables sermones.

Harry ve las miradas del personal y es como recibir una patada directa al estómago. Porque nadie luce feliz, hay movimientos de cabeza en negación, suspiros y maldiciones por lo bajo. ¿Tan terrible es que salga con Louis?

Llegan a la barra y Niall los mira a ambos, soltando su paño sobre la superficie caoba y frotándose los lagrimales con las yemas de sus dedos pulgar e índice.

"Vamos a tu oficina, Louis" Sale de la barra y es seguido por Louis y Harry. Sus manos firmemente entrelazadas. A la marcha se une Zayn quien camina a pocos pasos de distancia. Harry no imaginó que reaccionarían tan mal, pero lo han hecho.

Llegan a la oficina de Louis cuyo escritorio está lleno de carpetas y documentos, así como un sofá de dos cuerpos y un montón de cajas apiñadas en una esquina. Es caótico pero al parecer su jefe, novio, se logra manejar en aquel desorden.

Es Zayn quien cierra la puerta antes de apoyarse sobre la pared de color bermellón que hay a su espalda. Brazos cruzados y una expresión molesta en su rostro, expresión que va dirigida a Louis.

"No lo puedo creer. ¿Qué mierda se supone que estás haciendo?" Suelta Niall con tanto veneno como le es posible. Dándole un empujón al ojiazul quien suelta la mano de Harry al retroceder dos pasos.

Los ojos de Harry se abren como platos e inmediatamente busca la mirada de Zayn, con preocupación. El moreno se pone un dedo índice sobre los labios y sisea.

Louis bufa y devuelve el empujón al rubio quien gruñe y lo toma de las muñecas.

"¡No exageres, rubio!" Exclama Louis. "Estás asustando a Harry"

"Les dije que mantuvieran su mierda fuera del bar, ¿y que es lo primero que hacen?" Harry quiere defenderse. Hablar por él y Louis, pero permanece en silencio. Luciendo asustado. "¡Te lo pedí, Louis! Te pedí que no involucraras tus putas conquistas con el bar"

"¡Y eso haremos! Harry y yo acordamos que nuestra relación no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo"

"¡¿Así?! Entonces dime por qué maldita razón llegaron al bar tomados de la mano"

"¡Porque somos novios y quiero hacer las cosas bien! Voy en serio, demonios"

"¿No me digas?" Bufa con mordacidad, cambiando su mirada a Harry "¿Realmente le creíste? ¿Después de todo lo que te hemos dicho? Eres un estúpido"

"Niall" Gruñe Zayn en advertencia.

"¡No metas a Harry en esto, tu problema es conmigo!" Grita Louis señalando al rizado quién está listo para disparar mil maldiciones si Niall vuelve a decirle estúpido.

"¡Mi problema es con ambos!"

"¡¿Y cuál es tu problema?! Porque ya te dije que no vamos a tirar la mierda que cagamos en el bar"

"¡Mi problema es que te conozco, Louis! Sabes que esta mierda te durará unas semanas, quizás uno o dos meses si este" Apunta a Harry "logra amarrarte a su polla. ¿Qué después? ¿Quién tendrá que limpiar tus errores?"

Los ojos de Louis están vidriosos y realmente parece que comenzará a llorar en cualquier momento. Aprieta sus manos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos están blancos.

"Louis" Responde Harry, hablando por primera vez con voz temblorosa "Él único que debe lidiar con sus errores es Louis. No tu"

"Cállate, Harry porque no tienes una maldita idea en lo que te estás metiendo"

"Niall, basta" Pide Zayn con voz lenta y apaciguadora. "Déjalos explicarse, después puedes joderlos a gritos"

Niall toma aire con profundidad y se frota el rostro. Mueve una mano con desdén en dirección a Louis para que hable.

"Gracias" Ironiza con una ceja arqueada, Louis "Harry me gusta, de acuerdo. Me gusta demasiado y no quiero que sea una puta conquista más" Niall rueda los ojos, como si hubiera escuchado eso miles de veces. Harry comienza a sentirse realmente estúpido. "No ruedes tus ojos. Sé que he dicho esto antes ¿bien? Pero Harry es distinto, tu sabes que él es distinto a los chicos con los que he estado"

"Si, Louis. Sé que es distinto, es por eso que te pedí, te rogué que no te metieras con él"

"Danos una oportunidad" Pide el ojiverde quien se siente como si le estuviera hablando al padre de Louis. "Dame solo una oportunidad. No sé cómo habrán sido los hombres que Louis se ha echado encima, pero yo no soy ellos. No quiero que actúes como si supieras lo que va a ocurrir conmigo"

Louis se coloca al lado de Harry, llevando una mano hasta la espalda baja del ojiverde.

"Sabes que quieres esto tanto como yo, rubio. Quieres que esto funcione, no me hagas renunciar a él"

Niall mira a Zayn quien le guiña un ojo.

"Bien..." Masculla derrotado, con un movimiento de hombros. "Pero una oportunidad, solamente. Si veo que comienzas a compórtate como un imbécil" Mira a Louis con la barbilla en alto "Harry tiene que irse. Sin peros ni excusas"

Louis asiente reiteradas veces y se lanza encima de Niall, acunando su rostro con ambas manos y robándole un beso que hace al rubio contraer sus facciones. Harry se queda sorprendido, parpadeando lentamente.

"Te amo, rubio"

Niall lo empuja y se limpia la boca con asco. Restregando el dorso de su mano sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

"Asqueroso"

"Uh. Bien, no sé qué ha sido eso pero fue muy, como... demasiado incómodo ¿saben?" Harry los está mirando. Mandíbula apretada.

"No te preocupes, Harry. Louis a veces tiende a robarnos besos porque sabe que lo odiamos. Es su manera de vengarse" Murmura el moreno con una sonrisa perfilándose en sus labios.

"Mierda, sí. Voy a tener que comerme el culo de Zayn para desinfectar mi boca.  _Puaj_ "

"Solo échate un trozo de carbón a la boca y ya" Bromea el ojiazul volviendo a engancharse a Harry, esta vez tomándolo del brazo.

Niall rueda los ojos.

"Bien, como sea. Las reglas son claras, chicos. No quiero discusiones de pareja en el bar. Así como yo y Zayn mantenemos nuestra ropa sucia en casa, espero que hagan lo mismo. No escenas de celos, no permisos especiales. Cualquier cosa que necesites, Harry, pídemelo a mí. Louis en este momento deja de ser tu jefe. ¿Estamos claros?"

"Si" Responden los dos al unísonos.

"Y cualquier aumento de sueldo primero me lo informarás a mí, Louis. Así mismo, no te quiero amenazando a los otros empleados si se acercan a Harry. Tampoco vetándole la entrada a clientes... Harry es un trozo de carne caliente, llama a los clientes y eso es bueno. Trae dinero y siempre es bueno más dinero"

"Lo prometo"

"No sexo en el bar. Ni en la oficina, baños o camerinos... Simplemente no"

"Eres una mierdecilla hipócrita" Bufa Louis. "No quiero pensar en todas las veces que te has montado a Zayn en la barra"

"Si bueno, me lo he ganado. Ustedes no, están a prueba"

Harry muerde su labio para no soltar un puchero. La idea de montarse en Louis sobre el escenario tendrá que quedar pospuesta.

"Y Harry, vas a tener que lidiar con un poco de mierda allá afuera. Aquí no le tienen mucha estima a las personas con la que Louis se enrolla"

"Si, eso es verdad" Confirma Zayn.

"Pues no los dejes" Gruñe Louis. "Si nosotros vamos a mantenernos al margen, el personal tiene que hacer lo mismo. No voy a meterme, Niall; pero no puedes dejar que se te salga de las manos"

"Lo sé, yo me encargo pero no puedo estarles ladrando si miran mal a Harry"

"Puedo lidiar con ello. No es necesario que se preocupen"

"Perfecto, y ahora que tenemos todo aclarado... Pueden salir, necesito hablar con Louis temas del bar"

Harry le da una mirada a Louis quien asiente. Se dan un corto beso en los labios y Harry sale, seguido de Zayn. Caminan de regreso a la cabina musical y si, definitivamente los otros empleados lo están mirando mal, muy mal. Como si Harry estuviera dejando un rastro de mierda mientras camina.

"Solo ignóralos. Se les pasará con el tiempo"

"No entiendo por qué reaccionan así. ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?" Pregunta una vez llegan a la cabina donde se sienta al lado de Zayn.

"Bueno, digamos que Louis tiende a sentirse atraído por gilipollas caza fortunas. Entonces, siempre que le gusta alguien, el tipo resulta ser un imbécil con aires de grandeza. Su último novio incluso se creía con la autoridad de despedir al personal y no dejaba que nadie lo mandara a hacer nada. Prácticamente no trabajaba, pero Louis le tenía un sueldo estúpidamente alto"

"Bien, ahora yo también odio a Louis ¿Qué sigue?"

Zayn sonríe y golpea el hombro de Harry con el propio.

"Bien, cuéntame... Cómo pasaron de una noche de sexo desenfrenado a ser novios. Quiero decir, Louis dijo que son novios y no sé, creo que es la primera vez que lo escucho decir, o gritar mejor dicho, que tiene novio"

"¿La primera?"

"Sí, quiero decir. Sus ex siempre se jactaban de ser novios de Louis, pero mi querido amigo jamás afirmaba o negaba nada... Simplemente sonreía, como si quisiera mantenerlos contentos y ya"

"Bien. Ahora me siento como una mierdecita importante, creo que desde ahora todos deberían referirse a mi como señor Styles" Acomoda su cabellera en un gesto noble, con barbilla alzada y un acento británico elegante.

"Si claro"

"No pero, hablando en serio. Yo tampoco pensé que las cosas se darían así, quiero decir, ni siquiera tuvimos sexo" Zayn mira a Harry con notoria sorpresa. Incluso su mandíbula cae provocando que el rizado suelte una pequeña carcajada "No miento. No hicimos nada además de besarnos y acurrucarnos en la cama"

"Amigo" Zayn pone ambas manos sobre los hombros de Harry. Sonriendo con afecto "Te has ganado el premio gordo"

(...)

"¿Qué color?" Pregunta Kendall con dos botas de igual diseño. Una en cada mano. Harry levanta su vista de la revista que está hojeando y señala unas de color nude pálido. El rostro de horror de Kendall lo hace sonreír. "¡¿Estás loco?! Son horribles"

"¿Vas a seguir siendo una perra quejosa o vas a comprar un par de botas?"

Kendall chasquea con la lengua y vuelve su vista a las botas, al final se decide por las que Harry le indicó. Se las entrega a la vendedora quien sonríe amable a la morena. Es prácticamente la clienta número uno de la tienda, no tiene otra opción.

"Bien, tengo las botas y el atuendo. ¿Crees que deba ir al estilista para que haga algo con mi cabello?" Pregunta mirándose las puntas de su negra cabellera.

"No Kendall, no creo que debas ir al estilista para que te arregle el cabello. Solo será una comida en la casa de Louis"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es prácticamente su aniversario!" Chilla realmente ofendida.

Harry está sonriendo, porque adora lo exagerada que es su amiga y porque está enamorado.

"Acabamos de cumplir un mes, tonta"

"Da igual" Manotea quitándole importancia a las palabras de Harry. "Es tu primer novio decente y quiero lucir bien"

"No es mi primer novio decente y siempre luces bien"

"No mientas. ¿Cuál fue el último chico que te trató como lo hace Louis?"

Harry entorna los ojos, intentando recordar. Duele cuando se da cuenta que la morena tiene razón. Nunca ha tenido una verdadera relación antes de Louis, siempre fue un bonito adorno o un cuerpo follable...

Louis es el único que lo ha llevado a citas pomposas, que le ha comprado ramos de flores sin motivo alguno y que se ha quedado con él los domingos; ambos en pijamas mientras ven viejas películas en la televisión. Solo Louis lo ha cuidado estando enfermo, aun cuando Harry luce realmente mal cuando se resfría, con su nariz pareciendo una cascada de mocos y sus ojos hinchados por la fiebre.

"Tienes razón" Admite. Una sonrisa enamorada perfilándose en sus labios. "Un mes"

Un mes de ambos siendo asquerosamente cursis y melosos entre ellos.

No se ven tan seguido como ambos quisieran, porque Harry ha vuelto a clases y debe compensar el tiempo que utiliza trabajando, en estudiar cada momento libre que tiene. Pero aun así lo han hecho bien y olvidada quedó la época donde todos pensaban, Harry se volvería un imbécil engreído por ser el novio de Louis.

Incluso Niall se muestra contento y agradecido con Harry quien ha sabido cumplir con las peticiones que el rubio les demandó en su momento. No deja que su relación con Louis se interponga en su trabajo en  _mundano_  y cada vez que necesita un permiso especial o tiene algún problema, se dirige al rubio para buscar soluciones. Louis es solo su masita dulce, no su jefe. Todos se han acostumbrado a eso e incluso bromean al respecto ya que Harry prácticamente niega la existencia de Louis mientras está trabajando.

Y realmente está enamorado de Louis. Nadie lo sabe, es un secreto bien guardado porque sabe que es pronto, sabe que está siendo irracional y ridículo. Como si el amor pudiera ser racional. ¿Cómo decirle a sus sentimientos que no deben ir a la velocidad de un tren? No gobierna sobre ellos, solo puede aparentar que lo hace; al igual que todo el mundo.

Es simplemente Harry cayendo profundo por Louis. Cayendo por sus besos profundos e intensos, por sus besos suaves y afectuosos. Es Harry volviéndose loco por las caricias que Louis deja en sus rizos, en su rostro y en su cuerpo cuando se acuestan a dormir en cucharita, con Louis abrazándolo por la espalda. Y sabe que no importa la poca intimidad que han tenido, la cual no supera los manoseos por encima de la ropa. Ya le pertenece por completo.

"¿Vamos? Ya estoy lista" Señala Kendall levantado su bolsa de compras.

Harry se coloca de pie y deja la revista encima del sofá donde estaba sentado.

"Vamos"

La morena se engancha en su brazo y salen a la calle, ambos sintiéndose los malditos dueños del mundo porque si, lo son. O gustan jugar a serlo.

Pasan el resto de la tarde haciendo compras. Probándose prendas de ropa costosas que ninguno se puede permitir en ese momento porque acaban de pagar el alquiler y comprar un costoso juego de sofás para el salón.

Louis ofreció regalárselos pero Harry se negó profundamente. Decir que Kendall no le habló por tres días no es exagerar.

Cuando el reloj marca eso de las siete de la tarde con algunos minutos, Harry recibe una llamada telefónica. Se encuentra en una cafetería, bebiendo un frapuccino con la morena quien coquetea descaradamente con la barista de la barra.

Lleva el móvil a su oído, esperando escuchar la voz del hombre del que está enamorado.

_"¿Harry?"_

_"Lou"_ Suspira, llamando la atención de su amiga.

_"Hola, bebé. ¿En qué estás?"_

_"Bueno, vine de compras con Kendall y ahora nos vamos al departamento. ¿Está bien que lleguemos a tu casa a eso de los diez?"_

_"Si, sobre eso..."_

Harry frunce el ceño. No le gusta el tono de voz que está usando Louis.

_"¿Ocurre algo?"_

_"Si, bueno, en realidad espero que no. Es solo que, por alguna razón llamada Niall y su gran bocota, mi madre se ha enterado de que tengo novio"_

_"Ups"_

_"Si. Y no ha dejado de molestarme al respecto. Entonces estaba pensando, como hoy vamos a comer todos aquí, bueno. ¿Está bien si invito a mi madre y su esposo? Entiendo si me dices que no"_

Bien. No es la gran cosa, solo es su suegra queriendo conocerlo. La mujer que sabe, Louis obedece férreamente.

 _"Va a odiarme"_  Responde.

_"No, no lo hará. Todo el mundo te ama"_

_"Me dirá que le robé a su bebé y luego te hablará mal de mí. Me dejarás y moriré obeso, comiendo chocolates en mi nuevo y hermoso sofá"_

Kendall lo mira con incredulidad y Harry siente que le falta aire.

_"Harry, estoy loco por ti. Ni siquiera yo puedo creer lo mucho que me has afectado y ni siquiera te la he metido. Date algo de crédito, corazón"_

_"Bien. Si, puedo hacerlo. Invita a tu madre, amor. Yo llevaré la artillería pesada"_

_"Espero que estés hablando de lencería"_

_"Hm. ¿Te gusta el rojo?"_

_"De acuerdo. Cállate. Estoy en el supermercado y no quiero tener una erección y que la cajera me quede viendo la entrepierna"_  Harry gruñe. Nadie además de él, debería ver la entrepierna de su muy delicioso novio _. "Debo dejarte, aún tengo que comprar algunas cosas que Ema me encargó para la cena. ¿Nos vemos a la diez?"_

_"Tenlo por seguro"_

_"Está bien, adiós ricitos"_

_"Adiós, Lou"_

Harry cuelga y mira a Kendall unos cuantos segundos, completamente en silencio.

"¿Y?" Pregunta la morena. Sus labios sobre la bombilla de su bebida.

"La mamá de Louis quiere conocerme"

"De acuerdo, debes meter tu polla en ese culo cuanto antes. Te está presentando a sus padres ¿Qué otra prueba necesitas?"

"Estoy enamorado"

"Me lo imaginaba. Vamos, no pienso dejar que te avergüences a ti mismo y vistas ropa común esta noche. Destrozaremos mi tarjeta de crédito"

"Si, por favor"

Ambos sonríen porque no pueden hacer otra cosa. Porque Louis es todo lo que Harry siempre ha querido y lo tiene, es decir, vamos. Realmente lo tiene.

(...)

La cena es perfecta. Malditamente perfecta y ahora Harry no está enamorado solo de Louis, también lo está de su familia. Jay, la madre de Louis es lo más encantadora que una mujer puede ser y Harry ya quiere poder llamarla suegra con confianza. Intercambian teléfonos y se prometen estar en contacto para salir a tomar té alguna tarde de la semana.

Louis es encantador como siempre, todo momento al lado de Harry. Jactándose de lo muy genial que es y lo mucho que ha cambiado. Prácticamente le restriega en el rostro a Niall la poca confianza que le tenía al comienzo. Naturalmente Niall no se queda callado y le responde que todo es gracias a Harry quien es un ángel.

Harry está de acuerdo con eso.

En la cena, Harry conoce a otro de los amigos cercanos a Louis. Liam Payne, ex novio de Zayn. Realmente va a atormentar al moreno con preguntas cuando lo vea en el bar al día siguiente. Porque Liam es un amor y para nadie pasa desapercibido como mira al moreno, con tanto afecto que incluso Kendall se siente conmovida. Lástima que Zayn no despega sus ojos de Niall en ningún momento. Lástima que Niall no despeja sus ojos de la comida en ningún momento.

Y... Lástima que Harry no puede levantarse de la mesa en ningún momento porque tiene una maldita erección. Gracias Louis.

¿Quién le dio permiso de comenzar a tocarlo en lugares obscenos bajo la mesa mientras todos comen?

Oh, sí. Fue Harry.

"Entonces, ¿vas a seguir trabajando en el bar?" Pregunta Jay al tragar un bocado del postre. Brownie de chocolate con helado de trufa y fresas frescas.

"Por supuesto, aunque ya no podré quedarme hasta tan tarde"

"Si, debe ser difícil compaginar todo con la universidad. Lottie, mi hija, vive entre libros"

"No me puedo quejar, amo cantar y amo estudiar música" Jay sonríe y Louis besa su mejilla.

Definitivamente Harry ama el cariño con el que todo el mundo lo observa. Ama sentir que está en el lugar correcto, teniendo el novio perfecto.

"¿Y hace cuanto que son novios? Oficialmente quiero decir" Es el padrastro de Louis quien pregunta.

"Nacimos siendo novios, ¿verdad, amor?" Responde Louis guiñando un ojo a Harry quien se ruboriza pero ratifica con orgullo. "Un mes, mañana cumplimos un mes"

"Te acordaste" Se sorprende Harry. Y es que, si, él naturalmente sabe que al día siguiente cumplen un mes de noviazgo porque está enamorado de Louis, es meloso e idiota.

"Me ofende tu cara de sorpresa. Por supuesto que lo recuerdo"

"Son asquerosos" Bromea Kendall.

"Dejalos que disfruten mientras puedan. Desde mañana el culo de Louis va a estar pegado en el asiento de su oficina" Avisa Niall encogiéndose de hombros. Harry ladea su cabeza sin comprender, recargándose en el hombro de Louis quien besa su frente.

"¿Y eso?" Pregunta Jay con interés.

"Muchos de nuestros trabajadores también entraron a clases y como al bar le está yendo muy bien, necesitamos nuevo personal"

"Oh, que fastidio" Murmura Liam. Harry tiene entendido que Liam tiene un restaurante por lo que también debe lidiar con eso.

"Lo es, les prometo que lo es" Asegura Louis.

Y Harry comienza a sentirse un poco incómodo al ver como Niall entorna los ojos, mirando fijamente a Louis mientras le da un sorbo a su copa. Zayn con la vista fija en el plato.

Ellos no confían en Louis. Harry se odia a sí mismo, porque tampoco lo hace.

El resto de la velada transcurre con calma, entre risas y bromas. Brindando por estupideces y con Kendall haciéndoles un baile erótico digno de lástima.

Pobrecita, nació con dos pies izquierdos, pero Harry aun así la ama. Además él no está mejor.

Cuando ya todos comienzan a sentirse cansados, se despiden entre abrazos, felicitando a Ema por su increíble comida y a Harry por haber logrado calmar a la bestia. Quiere bromear al respecto, pero no lo hace porque no tiene la confianza suficiente para asegurar que realmente lo ha hecho, no después de lo ocurrido en la mesa.

Sin embargo si sonríe, porque no quiere arruinar la noche y porque está enamorado.

Cuando finalmente se quedan solos, Louis lo guía a la habitación. Hay un brillo obsceno en sus ojos y Harry no está mejor, él quiere tanto estar con Louis, quiere tomar su cuerpo y hacerle el amor de mil maneras distintas en esa cama.

Recostados sobre la cama, tocándose de manera ansiosa y hambrienta. Con Louis devorándole la boca en un beso lascivo e impúdico que los hace gemir y jadear sin vergüenza alguna. El cuerpo de Louis sobre Harry, sus pelvis friccionándose para simular lentas embestidas que tienen a las erecciones de ambos doliendo.

"Te ves tan caliente, bebé" Susurra Louis sobre sus labios. Harry gimotea de placer al sentir las manos del ojiazul colarse bajo su fina camisa de seda negra; dedos presionándose sobre sus caderas, apretando y enterrándose en su carne. "¿Quieres tomar un baño?"

Harry niega, se bañó en profundidad antes de salir.

"No, no. Solo... quiero tocarte. ¿Por qué no nos estamos tocando?"

"Nos estamos tocando, cachorrito" Hunde su pulgar en el ombligo de Harry. "Mierda, no tienes idea de cómo me excitas, Harry. Este mes he soñado cada noche con hacerte mío"

El rizado quiere responder que él también lo ha soñado, pero no puede mentir en ese momento. Él no ha soñado con tener a Louis, él ha soñado con Louis dejándolo después de que finalmente follan. No lo dice, no quiere arruinar el momento.

Pero duele, y seguirá doliendo al día siguiente.

"Soy tuyo" Concede en vez.

"Lo sé" Responde Louis, llevando sus manos a los muslos de Harry los cuales aprieta con fuerza desde adentro, enviando una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo del rizado. "Todo esto es mío, bebé"

_¿Y tú eres mío?_

Gime ronco y lento, arqueando su espalda, cuando Louis le quita los pantalones. Su erección sobresale de sus boxers, dura y gruesa.

"Mierda, Hazza. Tienes una polla enorme... Quiero chupártela"

"Hazlo, sí. Si, amor.... Quiero que, que me la chupes" Mete dos dedos en la boca de Louis quien los succiona obscenamente, moviendo su lengua para ensalivarlos por completo.

"¿Me dejaras comer tu pequeñito y bonito culo también?" Pregunta bajando por el cuerpo de Harry, dejando una estela de besos y chupetones por su torso a medida que desabrocha su camisa.

"Me sentiré ofendido si no lo haces"

La respiración de Louis es caliente y pastosa sobre su piel. Le da escalofríos y lo hace serpentear. Pies descalzos enterrándose en el edredón. El ojiazul ciñe sus dedos al borde del bóxer de Harry y este levanta las caderas para ayudarlo.

"Tan lindo, todo para mí" Murmura sobre la erección desnuda y expuesta del ojiverde.

Harry jadea y succiona su labio inferior cuando Louis agarra su hombría y le da un lametón. Su boca es pequeña y se ve tan obsceno, con sus enormes ojos azules mirando directamente a Harry, a través de sus largas pestañas.

Es un pecado, el más delicioso de todos.

"Lou, no juegues" Implora cuando Louis vuelve a dar otro lametón a la punta de su erección.

"Bien, pero quiero que hagas algo por mí. ¿Puedes mantener tus manos arriba de la cabeza? Sin bajarlas en ningún momento"

Harry asiente y hace lo que Louis le pidió. Nunca ha tomado un rol completamente pasivo en una relación, pero en ese momento no le importa. Solo quiere complacer a Louis, solo lo quiere a él.

Su novio estira sus labios en una leve sonrisa mordaz y lo felicita por ser un chico obediente, abriendo la boca y tragándose la polla de Harry quien gimotea de placer al sentir la estrecha y húmeda cavidad bucal del ojiazul. Es caliente y la lengua de Louis se desliza magistralmente de arriba abajo. Louis no comienza lento, por supuesto que no. Es animal y crudo, toma todo de Harry y comienza a succionar con frenesí, ahuecando sus mejillas y bajando hasta que su nariz roza con el vello púbico del ojiverde.

"Lou _, ah_. Oh dios, Lou... Tu boca, tan bueno" Balbucea, con ojos cerrados. Enfocado en las sensaciones burbujeantes que se forman en su vientre.

Quiere bajar sus manos y hundir sus dedos en los cabellos de Louis, pero no lo hace. Quiere ser un chico obediente, quiere que Louis lo premie por serlo.

Cuando siente que está cerca de venirse, su abdomen se tensa y sus rodillas tiemblan, grita sin pudor y Louis se aleja, dejándolo temblando y destrozado, con un orgasmo a medio formar. Esa ha sido la mejor mamada de su puta vida.

"Date vuelta, voy a comerte"

Los labios de Louis están rojos y mojados con restos de saliva.

Harry, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que tiene, se voltea. Levantando su trasero y gimiendo cuando una mano del ojiazul se deja caer en una de sus mejillas en un azote áspero y seco.

"Lou" Solloza. "Tu lengua, quiero tu lengua. Por favor lámeme ahí"

"¿Hm? ¿Quieres mi lengua aquí?" Presiona con su pulgar sobre el rosado anillo de músculos de Harry quien mueve las caderas en respuesta "Delicioso, eres completamente delicioso"

Harry aprieta el edredón con sus dedos, tirando sus caderas hacia atrás cuando siente las manos de Louis separar sus glúteos, la respiración del ojiazul sobre su entrada.

"Voy a comerte y después te penetraré sin lubricante. Quiero sentirse apretado alrededor de mi polla"

Harry no puede responder. Es un manojo de jadeos y espasmos. La sola idea de Louis penetrándolo sin mayor lubricación lo pone nervioso y condenadamente excitado. ¿Qué está mal con él? Jesús.

Siente una dulce intromisión en su anillo muscular el cual se extiende para dejar que la lengua de Louis se adentre. Harry cae en un vacío, uno de lascivia y gemidos. Su cuerpo se siente afiebrado, sus caderas se mueven por voluntad propia en busca de mayor contacto.

Su pene está duro y adolorido en busca de atención, goteando líquido preseminal mientras Louis juega a gusto con su entrada, lamiendo y chupando, penetrándolo con la lengua y respirando pesadamente.

Siente tiras de saliva gotear por la separación de sus glúteos. Un dedo travieso de Louis adentrándose en él, llevándolo a gemir cual puta de Sodoma.

"Tan delicioso. No deberías ser tan delicioso, amor. Nadie en este mundo debería serlo" Lo alaba antes de volver a chuparlo. Su lengua dando largas lamidas en toda la extensión del culo de Harry mientras lo dilata con dos dedos. "Voy a penetrarse, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si, sí. Por favor, Lou. Por-  _mierda_ " No puede seguir hablando. Los dedos de Louis saliendo de su interior lo hacen retorcerse.

El mayor lo da vuelta, ejerciendo fuerza y con sus manos aferrándose a los temblorosos brazos de Harry quien queda recostado sobre su espalda. Toma los tobillos de Harry y le abre las piernas, colocándolas sobre sus hombros.

Louis respira entre jadeos, sus pupilas están opacas y sus labios hinchados. Mejillas afiebradas, luciendo hermoso.

Harry lo ama, lo ama como un imbécil.

Siente a Louis alinearse sobre su entrada y cierra los ojos cuando este comienza a penetrarlo. Duele, demonios que si duele.

Aprieta su labio inferior para no sollozar.

No imaginó que dolería tanto.

"Shhh" Sisea Louis, llevando una mano al rostro de Harry para acuñar su rostro "No, bebé. Mírame, no cierres los ojos"

"Duele, Lou. No puedo" Ruega abriendo los ojos. Lágrimas agolpadas en los bordes de esos.

"Si puedes, precioso. Puedes recibirme, lo estás haciendo tan bien" Empuja más su pelvis hacia adelante, enterrándose por completo en Harry quien deja escapar un sollozo. "Tan bueno, tan perfecto. Eres perfecto y me estás tomando todo, Harry. Sin lubricante, solo para que yo pueda sentirte como me gusta"

"...Lou, bésame" Pide en un balbuceo, labios tiritones y manos apretando los brazos de Louis.

"Lo que quieras, amor. Lo que quieras, te lo daré todo" Se inclina hacia adelante y lleva su boca a la de Harry. Comienzan a besarse lento, aumentando el ritmo rápidamente. Louis hunde sus talones en el edredón y se impulsa para dar una estocada rápida y dura que hace a Harry gimotear de manera lastimera "Al fin te tengo, estoy dentro tuyo. Eres mío, de nadie más ricitos"

"S-sí. Soy,  _ah_ , soy... tu-tuyo" Lleva sus manos a la nuca de Louis y entrelaza sus dedos sobre esta.

Louis no espera más y comienza a moverse, serpenteando su pelvis para penetrar a Harry en profundidad, enterrándose una y otra vez en su interior. Harry siente que la fricción está quemando su piel; un dolor tan placentero que lo hace perder la razón.

Ambos jadean y gimen, se besan, muerden y susurran palabras inentendibles; pero que saben a miel.

Lentamente el dolor desaparece, dando paso a una oleada de placer que tiene a Harry moviendo sus caderas, sollozando libidinosamente el nombre del ojiazul. Su abdomen se contrae cada vez que Louis lo embiste, duro y rápido.

Quiere más. Lo quiere todo.

"Harry" Jadea en un suspiro. "Tan caliente. Me estás arruinando para cualquier otro hombre. Eres el mejor, el único para mí. Me tomas tan bien, bebé. Mierda, tu culo está tan apretado"

"Solo mío" Se atreve a decir. Su razonamiento encontrándose nublado debido al placer.

"Si, por supuesto. Joder, solo tuyo, ricitos"

Y es perfecto. Con Louis diciendo que es suyo, todo es perfecto.

"Más, quiero más, Lou. Necesito que me destroces"

"Si, maldita sea. Voy a devorarte, príncipe..."

Mierda. Harry no esperaba aquel apodo, realmente no lo esperaba. Porque solo eso es suficiente para lanzarlo al borde. Su espalda de arquea y hunde su cabeza en la almohada al mismo tiempo que un duro orgasmo lo alcanza, tan fuerte que convulsiona con un lastimero sollozo; el nombre de Louis dejando sus labios.

"¿Te gustó eso? Tu nuevo apodo" Pregunta con un dejo de crueldad y orgullo, sin dejar de embestir a Harry cuyas paredes internas se estrecharon cuando alcanzó el orgasmo. "Eso eres, mi principe. Joder, no aguantaré más.... Me corro, príncipe"

Louis se entierra unas cuantas veces más en Harry quien apenas si puede abrir la boca para respirar. Como un muñeco maleable que recibe todo lo que Louis está dándole. Su entrada arde y la fricción en su abusada próstata lo hace lagrimear, porque duele y porque se siente demasiado bien. Ve a Louis alcanzar su orgasmo y es sin lugar a dudas, lo más perfecto que ha visto alguna vez. La expresión de gloria que se refleja en su rostro, con labios entrecerrados y ojos azules fijos en Harry, completamente sudado.

Louis baja las piernas de Harry de sus hombros y se desploma encima de este, ambos respiran agitadamente, extenuados.

"Eso fue..." Intenta articular, Louis. "Fue devastador. Me tienes, príncipe. Me tienes"

"Es-" Toma una bocana de aire y comienza a acariciar la espalda de Louis, dibujando patrones invisibles a lo largo de su piel. "Eso está bien"

"No, no lo está. Porque ahora no podrás dejarme" Los parpados de Harry pesan y no puede responder. Está realmente agotado y sabe que al día siguiente le dolerán todos los músculos del cuerpo. "Oh mierda. No usé condón"

Parpadea e intenta no entrar en pánico.

"¿No?" Pregunta con miedo.

"No, pero está bien. Me hice un chequeo hace tres semanas y estoy limpio. ¿Tu?"

"Oh mierda. Bien.... Sí, me hice un chequeo hace casi dos meses pero no he estado con nadie más en ese tiempo"

"Genial. De todas formas quiero que volvamos a hacerlo ¿sí? Me gusta penetrarte sin condón"

 _"Mhm"_  Acepta, porque ahora la idea de follar el culo de Louis sin condón no abandonará su cabeza hasta que lo haga.

(...)

Harry no ha visto a Louis en dos semanas. Quiere llorar y está tan estresado que incluso Kendall terminó pagando los platos rotos.

La universidad ha consumido todo su tiempo, al punto que tuvo que hablar con Niall para tomarse unas vacaciones del trabajo. Solo hasta que rinda exámenes. Gracias al cielo el rubio se puso una mano en el corazón y aceptó.

Pero ya no puede más, está colapsado y con sueño. Debe entregar tres trabajos y llenar los informes sobre su rendimiento en las prácticas como maestro de escuela. También debe finalizar la composición de una canción para el práctico de instrumental.

Tantas cosas que hacer y no, no está en su departamento haciéndolas. Porque si no ve a Louis, va a explotar. No quiere escuchar su voz por teléfono, quiere un maldito beso de su novio. Sentarse en su regazo y quejarse del mundo. Por eso está afuera del bar, con enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos y un beanie ocultando su cabello el cual luce desastroso porque no ha tenido tiempo para tratarlo como merece. Incluso su vestimenta es horrible, un pantalón de chándal y un suéter que no combina.

Harry romperá en llanto en cualquier momento. ¿Quién inventó la universidad? Bueno, quien haya sido, puede irse al jodido infierno, muchas gracias.

"¿Harry?" Pregunta Zayn al verlo.

Aún no hay clientes y la música suena despacio. El moreno se encuentra fumando a las afueras del bar, apoyado en una pared.

"Hola, Zayn"

"Luces horrible, amigo. ¿Sigues con vida?"

"Si, pero no por mucho tiempo. ¿Está Louis?"

"Dios, sí. Menos mal que has venido, tu novio está siendo un imbécil con todo el mundo donde no te ha visto" Harry esboza una sonrisa leve al escuchar eso. No debería gustarle que Louis esté siendo gruñón y maldito con todos por su culpa; pero le fascina. "Y también hay algo..."

"¿Algo?" Pregunta con recelo.

"Si, bueno. Niall dijo que iba a hablarte de eso, pero... Creo que es mejor si te lo digo ahora"

"Zayn, me estás asustando"

"Lo siento. Es solo que, de acuerdo... Hace unos días días llegó un nuevo mesero y-"

Harry no lo deja terminar, se gira y entra al bar. Como Louis, su Louis, esté de puto con algún mesero de cuarta le arrancará el cabello con los dientes.

Oh, Louis. Mal momento has escogido para andar de caliente con otro hombre. Porque si, esto es exactamente lo que Harry necesita, botar tensión. ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo puteando a tu novio por polla suelta?

Saluda a algunas personas y al llegar a la barra ve a Niall quien, para variar, está discutiendo. Lo extraño es que lo hace con alguien que Harry no conoce. El rizado se acerca con cuidado de no interrumpir la acalorada conversación, poniendo atención a las palabras del rubio.

"¡No me importa que Louis te haya dado permiso de faltar, Erick! Estamos llenos y si no vienes mañana, puedes considerarte despedido"

"¡¿Estás seguro?! Porque no creo que a Louis, mi jefe, vaya a gustarle que me hables así"

Harry se cruza de brazos y carraspea, llamando la atención de Niall cuya expresión de fastidio se suaviza al ver al rizado.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¡Por fin! A ver si puedes hablar con el idiota de Louis y decirle que deje de tener favoritismo con esta perra"

"¿Quién eres tú?" Pregunta el chico mirando a Harry de pies a cabeza y haciendo un gesto despectivo con la boca.

"Soy Harry, trabajo aquí como cantante" No le da más explicaciones. Vuelve su vista a Niall "¿Dónde está Lou?"

"En su oficina. Le tengo prohibido salir"

"Bien. Vamos a estar ocupados así que..."

Niall sonríe amplio y asiente con efusividad.

"Espera. ¿Eres algo de Louis?"

"Es su novio, imbécil. Ahora ve lavar los vasos sucios que para eso te pagamos"

"¡Tú no me pagas! Me paga Louis y me dijo que puedo ir a mi ritmo" Oh no. Louis no ha hecho eso... Porque si lo hizo tendrá que prender velas a los santos para que Harry no le corte la polla. "¿Y de verdad eres su novio? Porque cuando aceptó mi salida al cine no parecía tener uno"

_Ouch._

"¿Aceptó salir contigo?" Pregunta con tanto dolor, que sus palabras lo reflejan.

"Si. Fuimos al cine y créeme, alguien con novio no se comporta como lo hizo Louis"

Harry asiente. Su cabeza duele y ahora su pecho se ha sumado. Ha sido mala idea ir a ver a Louis, eso es seguro.

"Bien... Uhm. Niall, dile a Louis que pasé por aquí"

"No, Harry..."

"No está bien, yo... No tengo tiempo para lidiar con esto ahora"

Harry se da media vuelta y no sabe cuánto tiempo más va a retener las lágrimas. Toda su rabia y su convicción desaparecieron en el preciso momento en que escuchó al chico diciendo que su Louis aceptó salir con él.

"¿Bebé?"

Levanta la vista, Louis está frente a él y luce realmente sorprendido. Rápidamente su sorpresa cambia por una expresión de felicidad sincera y no, es demasiado para Harry quien está vulnerable, agotado y emocionalmente inestable.

"¡Tu!" Escucha la voz de Niall a su espalda. "¡¿Cómo has podido, maldito perro traidor?!"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?" Louis intenta caminar hacia Harry, pero este retrocede dos pasos.

"No, no quiero hablar contigo esta noche"

"¿Harry que ocurre? Puede alguien explicarme por qué mi novio luce como si fuera a llorar" Su voz sale irritada y áspera. No le importa lo que Harry le pidió, porque llega hasta él y lo agarra del brazo. "¿Amor? Hazza, háblame"

Las primeras lágrimas descienden por las mejillas del ojiverde. Silenciosas y traidoras.

"¡¿Qué crees que pasa?! Deberías saberlo, o estabas drogado cuando aceptaste salir al cine con este imbécil"

Louis pasa su vista de Harry a Niall y luego a Erick. Parpadea y vuelve su mirada al ojiverde.

"No entiendo. ¿Por qué estás molesto?"

¡Perfecto! Simplemente maravilloso.

"Eres un imbécil. Ya no quiero verte" Harry se suelta del agarre de Louis y comienza a caminar apresuradamente, sin prestar atención a los gritos que se desatan a su espalda.

Le duele, mierda. Duele demasiado... Es como si drenaran el aire de sus pulmones y estos se contrajeran cada vez más. Su cabeza punza y su vientre se siente apretado.

Quiere llegar a su departamento y tirarse en la cama para llorar hasta quedarse dormido. Olvidarse de que existe Louis Tomlinson y que está enamorado de él. Simplemente sacarlo de su sistema.

Al salir del bar, ojos llorosos y labio inferior siendo atrapado entre sus dientes, se topa con Zayn quien lo mira con preocupación.

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Que todos tenían razón. Nos vemos luego, Zayn"

Esconde las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y camina a paso rápido. Quiere alejarse cuanto antes del bar, de Louis y de todo lo que él representa para Harry.

¡Lo ama, maldición!

Lo ama y lo dejó jugar con su corazón.

El único problema es que no estaba listo para ponerle fin al juego.

(...)

"Deberías abrirle la puerta" Murmura Kendall, acariciando la espalda de Harry sobre las mantas.

"No. Deja que se muera ahí afuera"

"Harry... lleva los últimos diez días viniendo cada noche. Ya estoy cansada de llamar a la policía, los vecinos también están molestos"

"No es mi culpa"

"Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Pero debes hablar con él y en el peor de los casos, terminar lo que tienen"

"No quiero terminar con él" Solloza infantilmente.

"Pero tampoco quieres verlo"

"Porque es un imbécil infiel. Merece mi desprecio"

La morena suspira y se levanta de la cama. No sabe qué hacer con Harry quien parece un cadáver viviente. Apenas si come, vive enterrado entre libros y apuntes, corriendo de un lado a otro y abandonándose al llanto en la noche.

"Bien, entonces le diré algo para que se vaya... Pero si no vuelve, no puedes culparme"

Kendall abandona la habitación y Harry sorbe su irritada nariz, secándose con un húmedo pañuelo que aprieta con los dedos.

Diez días han transcurrido desde que fue a ver a Louis y su novio, si es que aún lo son, no ha dejado de llamarlo, mensajearlo y visitarlo cada día.

No quiere verlo porque está aterrado. Porque sabe lo que tiene que hacer y no quiere hacerlo. Su corazón se rompe de solo pensar en terminar con Louis, pero tampoco puede seguir con él si lo de ellos será así. No lo merece, porque lo ha dado todo por el ojiazul y sí, puede que su corazón no sea la gran cosa, pero anhela alguien que lo cuide.

Se limpia una vez más las lágrimas y escucha la voz alzada de Kendall quien grita y maldice. Harry se pone en alerta, pero antes de que pueda siquiera salir de la cama, tiene a Louis en el marco de su puerta.

Luce horrible. No, peor que eso.

"No fui infiel" Es lo primero que suelta. Está afónico y notoriamente más delgado. Sus ojos están iguales a los de Harry, rojos e hinchados.

"¡¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar así, hijo de puta?!" Grita la morena tironeando de la sudadera de Louis. "¡Vete o llamaré a la policía!"

"...Harry, no lo hice. Yo no sabía, no sé de estas cosas" Intenta hablar con desesperación, ignorando los rasguños que deja Kendall en sus brazos al tirar de él. "Niall me dijo que la jodí, pero no lo hice a propósito. No sabía, de verdad"

"Saliste con él" Reprocha con voz ronca, limpiándose las mejillas con el dorso de una mano.

"Dime que es mentira, Harry. Por favor, dime que es mentira y me arrastraré todo lo que sea necesario para tenerte de vuelta"

"¿Qué?"

Harry mira a Louis con confusión.

"¡No es mentira!" Exclama la morena, cuyo rostro ya está rojo. "Harry está saliendo con alguien más, ahora vete"

"¡No! Mi-mi  príncipe no puede" Solloza Louis, sacudiendo su cabeza en negación. Intenta entrar en la habitación, pero Kendall lo sostiene con toda la fuerza que tiene. "Bebé, dime que no es verdad..."

"Lou"

"¡No puedes!"

Harry suelta un hipido y niega con la cabeza. Se odia a sí mismo, odia a Louis.

"No es verdad"

"¡Harry!" Grita la morena, claramente traicionada.

"Lo siento, Kendall"

"¡¿Saben qué?! Me tienen cansada, arreglen su mierda entre ustedes y como mañana no tenga un puto bolso de la última temporada de  _Saint Laurent_  encima de mi cama, juro que les meteré un fierro caliente en el culo"

Harry no levanta la vista, solo escucha las toscas pisadas que Kendall da en el suelo.

Mierda, ¿De dónde sacará dinero para el puto bolso?

No, no. Concéntrate Harry.

Escucha el sonido de una puerta cerrarse y levanta la mirada. Louis está apoyado en esta, respira agitadamente, aferrándose a su sudadera con una mano, a la altura del pecho.

"¿N-no estás con otro?" Pregunta desmoronado. Luciendo tan roto y marchito que Harry solo quiere levantarse de la cama y abrazarlo.

"No, Lou. No puedo" Se encoge de hombros, está perdido. "Estoy enamorado de ti, no puedo estar con otro"

Ya ni siquiera intenta detener el flujo de lágrimas que caen de sus orbes color verde.

Louis se apresura a llegar a él sentándose en la cama y envolviendo a Harry con sus brazos en un abrazo tan fuerte que Harry siente, lo terminará quebrando.

"Dios, Harry. Mi príncipe... No tienes idea de cómo me asusté cuando Kendall me dijo que ya no quieres nada conmigo, que estás viendo a otro chico. Nunca en mi vida tuve tanto miedo... ¿Qué has hecho conmigo? Estoy arruinado, estoy loco, lo juro"

Harry respira el aroma de Louis. Su perfume varonil mezclado con el olor natural de su piel. Algo en su interior logra calmarse, porque sin importar cuanto lo odie, nada en el mundo se siente tan bien como estar en los brazos de Louis.

"¿Por qué? ¿No soy, no soy suficiente, Lou?"

"No, no amor. No digas eso. Lo eres, eres más que suficiente, eres todo" Solloza, sin soltar al ojiverde. "Soy yo quien está mal, Hazza. Soy yo"

"No entiendo por qué lo hiciste"

Louis se separa y acuna el rostro de Harry con ambas manos, limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos pulgares.

"No sabía, bebé. Yo, sé que esto es horrible pero no imaginé qué te iba a doler que saliera con Erick"

"Por favor, eso no-"

"No miento, lo digo en serio. Es mi culpa, pensé que era normal porque siempre lo he hecho y solo tengo el concepto básico de fidelidad. Pensaba que si no me lo follaba entonces no había problema"

"¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?"

"¡No lo sé! Solo no quiero que sufras por mi culpa. No sé qué puedo y no puedo hacer, tienes que decírmelo porque soy un imbécil y eres la primera persona que realmente quiero tener en mi vida" Louis se trastabilla con sus propias palabras, luciendo nervioso y ahogado. "Y-y Yo también. También te amo, Harry. Cuando Niall me dijo lo hice mal quería morir. No quiero volver a hacer nada que te haga sufrir"

Louis lo ama. Louis lo ama. Louis, su Louis, el Louis que Harry ama, lo ama de vuelta. ¿No está mintiendo, verdad? No, Louis no miente. Puede ser un estúpido pero no es un mentiroso. Y mierda, Harry comienza a sentirse enojado repentinamente.

Pero es que vamos, ¡¿Cómo puede tener un novio tan jodidamente idiota?! ¿Qué hizo para merecer ese castigo?

"No fue solo que salieras con él. Lo hiciste todo, él mismo lo dijo. Permitirle faltar al trabajo, decirle que no debe esforzarse ¿Por qué?" Su voz sale un tono más bajo. Ahora está frunciendo el ceño y sus manos pican por apretarse al cuello de Louis y ahorcarlo.

Louis niega con la cabeza y pega su frente a la de Harry. Ambos se sienten cálidos contra el otro. Las manos de Louis aun tiemblan un poco y Harry no puede evitar poner las suyas encima, intentando calmarlo.

"P-porque... No lo sé. Me gusta cuando... Dios, voy a sonar como un imbécil egocéntrico."

"Me siento como uno por dejarte estar aquí, así que confiesa."

Louis asiente.

"Bien... Es solo que, ni siquiera es el aspecto romántico" le asegura restregándose el rostro con ambas manos, luce frustrado y Harry lo toma del mentón para mirarlo a los ojos. "Es... Me costó tanto amarme, Harold, estar orgulloso de mí que... no lo sé, cuando comenzó a aparecer gente que se interesaba en mí, Dios... me hice un poco adicto, ¿creo?"

Es el momento de Harry de bajar la mirada. Conoce aquella sensación, no puede culpar a Louis del todo, pero hay límites. Hay malditos límites que no deben cruzarse porque dañarás a quien amas, a quien te ama.

"Entiendo... supongo."

"Pero... pero ni toda la admiración del mundo, Harry, me hace sentir tan feliz y completo y bien conmigo mismo, como tú lo haces. Y pensar... pensar que puedo perder eso, que puedo perderte a ti por eso. No. No lo volveré a hacer. Ya sé que no debo hacerlo, que está mal y no lo haré. ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? Solo guíame porque lo eres todo para mí" Susurra sobre los labios de Harry, finalizando con un pequeño beso que es más suave que cualquier otro que Harry haya recibido vez alguna. 

Harry piensa en ello. 

"Louis, no habrá una próxima vez. Te lo advierto"

Louis suspira, notablemente aliviado.

"No, no. No la habrá"

"Bien. Es una promesa, Louis. Solo... No hagas lo que no te gustaría que yo haga"

"Entonces no podré volver a hablar con nadie"

Harry curva apenas sus labios en una sonrisa. Un doloroso peso ha desaparecido de su pecho y si, está bien. Las parejas tienen problemas y con el tiempo cometen errores.

Él sabe que Louis volverá a cometer errores y seguramente él también.

"Eres un tonto"

"Lo sé. Soy un imbécil... ¿Puedes perdonarme?"

Harry se encoge de hombros. En su interior lo perdonó apenas lo vio aparecer por el marco de la puerta, pero eso no lo admitirá jamás.

"Te perdonaré con una condición"

"¿Cuál? En realidad no importa, mi respuesta es sí"

Harry niega, una media sonrisa tirando de la esquina de su boca. 

"En tres años más" comienza de manera cautelosa, "seguiremos juntos."

Louis exhala y sus hombros se desploman como si hubiesen perdido un enorme peso. Sorbe su nariz y asiente, tragando una sonrisa aguada.

"Por supuesto."

"Y pondrás un anillo en mi dedo" Le pide tanteando su suerte. Mejillas ruborizadas y la punta de su pálida nariz estando teñida de carmín.

Harry nunca ha clamado ser sensato, y ahora que está un poco, muy, enamorado, tiene la excusa perfecta para demostrarlo.

Louis toma la mano de Harry y besa sus nudillos, cepillando sus labios contra la pálida piel.

"Harry, si me lo pides, lo pondré mañana mismo."

"Bien" Asiente. "Ahora bésame, idiota."   
  



End file.
